Antara Aku dan Tousan
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang tua tunggal dari seorang wanita muda bernama Uchiha Naruto. Sasuke yang merasa bersalah dengan masa lalu akhirnya menyuruh Naruto pergi ke empat puluh tahun yang lalu untuk mengatasinya sehingga apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang tidak terjadi. gomen... ratenya berubah menjadi rate M karena cerita pembunuhan, Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Holla… Tsuki kembali… sudah lama Tsuki sudah tidak mempublish cerita. Itu semua karena Tsuki sibuuuukkk… sekali. Hehehehehe, dan Tsuki lagi nyoba untuk buat cerita yang bergenre crime nih, tapi ga tau nanti bisa ga buat ceritanya menjadi menegangkan dan kerasa banget. Tsuki ga bisa janji untuk segera publish chapter duanya. Soalnya lagi mau melanjutkan nulis cerita tentang perselingkuhan Sasuke, hahahahhahaha… xixixixixixixi. Sudahlah, Tsuki ngomong yang ga jelas nih.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : Sasuke, FemNaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Antara Aku dan Tou-san**

"_Naruto! berhentilah bermain- main! Cepat bunuh dia sekarang."_ seorang pria berumur enam puluh lima tahun berambut putih bermata Onyx mengepalkan tangannya melihat seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tahun berambut kuning panjang yang sedang membuka permen lollipopnya dengan santai.

"Otou-san, berhenti membentakku. Aku akan melakukannya." Naruto memasukan permen lollipop kedalam mulutnya.

CKLAK!

Disiapkannya sebuah pistol untuk membunuh seseorang yang berada kira- kira 200 meter dari dirinya. dia sedang berada di sebuah kamar salah satu hotel yang ada dipusat kota. Naruto mengambil pulpen laser dari tasnya dan membuat lubang kecil dikaca tersebut.

CLOP!

Naruto mengambil kaca tersebut, lalu dimasukannya pistol itu kedalam lubang sehingga separuh pistol ada diluar. Naruto membidik orang yang akan dibunuhnya.

"Orang berambut coklat bukan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Tou-sannya.

"_Hn."_ Tou-san Naruto berkata dengan sangat malas. Menyadari bahwa putri satu- satunya ini sulit sekali diajak cepat.

"OK. target terkunci." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

CKLEK! DUAR!

Sebuah peluru meluncur menuju seorang pria berambut coklat.

BRUK!

Dan dalam hitungan detik dengan kesuksesan 99,99% pria itu jatuh dengan tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Misi selesai." Naruto tersenyum kearah layar laptop yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah kaca bening yang dibawanya lalu memberi hormat kepada Tou-sannya.

"_Kerja bagus! Cepat pulang!"_ pria yang ada dilayar itu memberi komando kepada Naruto untuk segera pulang. Tapi Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmm… aku akan pergi membeli kebutuhanku dulu sebentar." Naruto mengambil permen lolipop dari mulutnya, lalu menjilatnya sebentar sebelum dimasukan kembali kedalam mulutnya.

"_Hn."_ jawab pria itu.

Naruto membereskan setiap peralatan yang dibutuhkannya untuk membunuh target tadi. Dimasukan kaca bening itu kedalam tas yang berukuran lebih kecil dari ukuran kaca tersebut. Tas tak terbatas, itulah nama tas itu, dan bentuknya adalah seperti tas pinggang. Lalu dipasangnya headset ke telinganya. Hari ini pembunuhan yang dilakukannya tidak terlalu sulit sehingga dia tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

Naruto keluar dari hotel dengan gaya seperti biasa. Menggunakan baju yang memang sering dipakai di zaman itu, sebuah baju berwarna putih selutut yang didesain memang untuk kenyamanan penggunanya, dipadukan dengan bleezer berwarna coklat selutut dan sepatu boots berwarna coklat. Kaca mata dengan frame berwarna coklatpun turut menghiasi matanya yang berwarna safir.

Naruto berjalan dengan sangat santai seperti tidak terjadi apa- apa. Sedangkan disebrang jalan dia dapat melihat dan mendengar orang yang berkerumun. Orang- orang itu mengerumuni targetnya yang sudah tewas. Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu menatap kerumunan itu.

KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK

Naruto menggigit permen lolipopnya.

"Menyedihkan sekali." kata Naruto sebelum benar- benar pergi dari sana.

Naruto mengeluarkan kartu dari kantong celananya dimasukan kartu itu kedalam mobil terbang yang terparkir didepannya.

"Selamat datang, Nona." Mobil itu menyapa Naruto dan membuka pintunya.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke super market terdekat." Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya dan setelah itu pintu mobil tertutup.

"Baik, Nona. Saya akan mengantar anda kesana." jawab mobil itu dan mobil berjalan tanpa Naruto kemudikan karena mobil itu berjalan secara otomatis.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto melihat tomat yang ada didepannya. Menentukan apakah tomat itu layak untuk dimakan oleh dirinya dan Tou-sannya. Karena dia ingin yang terbaik bagi Tou-sannya.

"Tomat 1 kg." kata Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya. Kemudian dimasukannya uang kedalam mesin itu.

BRUK! CRING!

Seplastik tomat jatuh beserta dengan kembaliannya, Naruto memasukan tangannya kedalam lubang yang ada dibawah box tomat itu. dan seplastik tomat dengan beberapa uang receh ada ditangannya. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat selajutnya, tetapi pada saat memilih bahan makanan yang akan dibelinya Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik dikantong celananya menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Naruto menyentuh pinggiran headsetnya dan panggilanpun terjawab.

"Hallo?" Naruto bertanya sambil melihat- lihat daging segar.

"_Uchiha Naruto!"_ terdengar suara dari sebrang.

"Tou-san! Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sedang ada di super market untuk membeli bahan makan malam kita." Naruto sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena kesal dengan Tou-sannya yang selalu menanyakan dimanapun dia berada.

"_Kau harus segera pulang!"_ ada nada paksaan dalam suara itu.

"Iya… aku sedang melihat daging. Hari ini kita makan sup tomat dan steak tomat. Itu makanan kesukaan Tou-san bukan?" Naruto tersenyum lalu menyentuh kaca yang ada didepannya, dia sedang memilih daging yang telah dipilihnya. Setelah muncul harga dari daging yang dipilihnya, Naruto memasukan uang pas ke dalam mesin itu.

BRUK!

Plastik isi dagingpun jatuh. Naruto memasukan tangannya kedalam box yang ada di bawah dan mengambil plastik isi daging.

"_Baiklah! Tou-san tunggu kau di rumah 30 menit lagi."_ Tou-san Naruto memberitahu.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Naruto anak dari Uchiha Sasuke." tiba- tiba dua orang ibu- ibu berbisik- bisik dan bodohnya suara mereka cukup didengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang belum memutuskan telfonnya.

"Aku dengar dia tidak mempunyai ibu. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Profesor itu datang dengan bayi perempuan ditangannya. Mungkin Ibunya tidak ingin mengasuhnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Profesor." Ibu- ibu itu berbicara lagi. Membuat Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan membutuhkan tembok untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri.

"Dia itu memang tidak diharapkan dimana- mana. Untung saja anakku tidak pernah bermain dengannya. Aku dengar dia tidak mempunyai teman satu orangpun. Dia itu anak yang aneh. Ya… tidak heran dia lahir tanpa Ibu. Kasihan Profesor, dia harus menjaga anak yang tidak diharapkan hadir oleh Ibunya." Ibu- ibu itu menatap rendah Naruto.

"_Naruto! pulang sekarang! aku tidak ingin kau tercemari dengan mulut busuk mereka. Jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka! Tapi jika kau ingin sedikit main- main, Tou-san juga akan ikut menikmatinya."_ Sasuke merasa tidak terima anaknya diperlakukan semena- mena oleh ibu- ibu itu. Dan Suara Tou-sannya itu membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunanya.

"Ah… aku tidak akan mendengar perkataan konyol itu. Aku sudah mendengarnya sejak umurku lima tahun, Tou-san. Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir kepadaku." Naruto tersenyum lalu memutuskan telfonnya. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh ibu- ibu tadi, Naruto akan mengacuhkan. Hatinya sudah menjadi batu sejak dulu. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh ibu- ibu tadi karena menurutnya mereka itu adalah sampah yang harus dimusnahkan. 'Baiklah, aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan sedikit bermain- main.' batin Naruto sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

BRAK!

Naruto menabrak ibu- ibu itu dan semua belanjaan ibu- ibu itu jatuh.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto membungkukan badannya dan mengambil semua makanan yang berjatuhan.

"Tidak apa- apa." Ibu- ibu itu terdengar sangat manis membuat Naruto muak mendengarnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Naruto membungkukan badan lalu pergi dari sana. Naruto membalikkan badan dan tersenyum lalu lama kelamaan senyumnya menjadi seringai.

"Sepertinya besok aku akan membaca di surat kabar tentang kematian dua keluarga sekaligus. Menyenangkan sekali. YOSH! Aku menyukainya. Kalian telah salah memilih orang untuk bermacam- macam." Naruto menyeringai lagi lalu tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang akan terjadi besok. Dia juga yakin Tou-sannya akan sama senangnya melihat apa yang ada disurat kabar besok. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cairan dari kantongnya dan tertawa lagi. Lalu dimasukannya lagi cairan itu ke kantong. Kemudian dikeluarkan sebuah alat seperti pulpen dari tasnya diarahkan sinar yang berwarna hijau itu ke seluruh tangannya sampai cahaya disana berwarna merah. Jika berwarna merah berarti racun yang ada disana telah hilang dengan sempurna tanpa tersisa.

"Aku harus segera pulang, sebelum Tou-san benar- benar marah kepadaku." kata Naruto sambil membawa belanjaannya menuju tempat parkir.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menuju dapur untuk segera memasak. Dia tidak ingin waktu makan malamnya terlambat. Tou-sannya sudah tidak muda lagi dan itu menyebabkan dia harus memperhatikannya lebih serius. Walaupun dia tahu Tou-sannya bukanlah seseorang yang cepat sakit karena dia itu sangat kuat. Tapi bagaimanapun Naruto masih tidak bisa mengabaikan makanan yang dimakan oleh Tou-sannya. Bahkan setiap Tou-sannya bekerja, Naruto selalu membawakannya bento.

"Naruto… kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke turun dari tangga. Memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah benar- benar pulang.

"Ya, Tou-san. Aku ada di dapur." teriak Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

Naruto memasukan tomat kedalam mangkuk yang sedikit besar dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah kotak. Dan memencet tombol berwarna biru.

TING

Benda itu berbunyi menandakan tomat sudah hancur dengan sempurna. Mesin itu adalah mesin yang memiliki kegunaan sama seperti blender. Tapi bukan untuk blender saja tetapi untuk memotongpun bisa. Karena disana terdapat banyak tombol dengan kegunaan yang berbeda.

TIT

Naruto menyalakan kompor dan menaruh mangkuk itu diatasnya. Tapi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, kompor itu adalah kompor ramah lingkungan dan tidak membutuhkan listrik. Karena sumber tenaga yang ada disana semuanya menggunakan tenaga matahari, angin dan air.

Menunggu sup tomat yang akan sedang dibuatnya, Naruto mengambil daging yang tadi dibelinya. Dia akan membuat steak saus tomat sekarang.

"Kau harus menunggu lama, Tou-san." Naruto berteriak dari dapur.

"Kau ini selalu begitu. Jika kau masak sendiri, lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh robo koki? Kau membuang pekerjaannya." Sasuke membuka map yang ada ditangannya lalu membacanya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu membeli sesuatu hal yang tidak berguna, Tou-san. Aku bisa memasak sendiri. Hanya boleh masakan tangan yang dimakan oleh Tou-san. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain yang memasak untuk Tou-san." Naruto berkomentar lagi.

"Biasanya wanita zaman sekarang tidak ingin disuruh masak dan menginginkan sesuatu yang praktis. Mengapa kau tidak bersenang- senang saja dari pada memasak." Sasuke masih belum mau mengalah kepada putrinya yang sama keras kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan saja robo koki memasak jika ada tamu." Naruto mencoba sup tomat yang ada dimangkuknya setelah menambahkan bumbu- bumbu lain untuk menambah kelezatan sup tomat tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup. Dibawanya mangkuk itu menuju meja makan dimana Tou-sannya berada.

BRUK

Naruto menaruh mangkuk di meja makan. Dibukanya mangkuk yang ada didepan Sasuke lalu Naruto mengambil beberapa sendok besar sup tomat ke mangkuk Sasuke. Naruto membersihkankan sendok, garpu dan pisau yang akan digunakan oleh Tou-san dan dirinya. Lalu menaruhnya dengan tempat yang benar disebelah mangkuk yang sudah berisikan sup tomat itu.

"Tou-san harus sadar bahwa Tou-san itu sudah tua." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali menuju dapur untuk membalik daging yang sedang dipanggangnya.

Sasuke menutup mapnya dan menaruhnya dibawah lantai. Karena Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan benda- benda seperti itu ada diatas meja saat acara makan terjadi. Yang boleh ada dimeja hanya makanan, minuman dan perlengkapan makanan tidak boleh ada yang lain. Sasuke mengambil sendok lalu memakan sup yang disiapkan Naruto tadi. Dan matanya berubah cerah setelah memakannya.

"Kau selalu meremehkan, Tou-san. Tapi sup tomatmu yang terbaik." Sasuke memakan kembali sup tomatnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum di dapur. Dia sedang membuat saus yang akan ditaruh diatas steaknya. Dan steakpun jadi setelah Sasuke menghabiskan supnya. Naruto menaruh steak yang baru dimasaknya diatas meja.

"Tou-san selalu meninggalkanku makan, jika menunya sup tomat." Naruto menarik kursinya dan menggembungkan pipinya sebelum duduk.

"Kau tahukan. Tou-san tidak bisa menahan sup buatanmu." Sasuke menatap Naruto , berharap putrinya itu akan berhenti marah.

"Sudahlah, aku anggap itu adalah pujian. Tou-san makan steaknya." Naruto memotong- motong steaknya dan menukarnya dengan steak yang ada didepan Tou-sannya.

"Sebenarnya apa Tou-san setua itu sehingga memotong steak saja tidak bisa." Sasuke sedikit berkata manja kepada Naruto.

"Xixixixixixi… setua apa ya Tou-sanku ini? Ups! Sepertinya Tou-sanku masih bisa hidup 1000 tahun lagi, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Naruto menutup mulutnya dan tawapun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Acara mengobrolpun menghiasi makan malam itu.

"Naruto, apa kau memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu- ibu itu." Sasuke mengelap mulutnya. Menandakan dirinya selesai makan.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Untuk apa membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting." Naruto menghentikan acara makannya. Nafsu makannya hilang setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tou-sannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir tetang Kaa-sanmu? Tou-san tidak pernah mendengar kau menanyakannya lagi sejak umurmu 7 tahun." Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya dimeja menandakan bahwa dia serius sekarang. Naruto mengelap mulutnya dan menatap Tou-sannya.

"Untuk apa aku menanyakan seseorang yang tidak peduli denganku. Aku baru menyadarinya pada saat 7 tahun. Aku sadar bahwa Kaa-san itu tidak berguna. Dan hal yang membuang- buang waktu menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu." Naruto berdiri dan menatap tajam Tou-sannya. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang seminggu ini sering menjadi topik sehabis makan mereka.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya tetapi kemudian berhenti dan menghadap Tou-sannya yang masih ada dimeja dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Yang aku butuhkan di dunia ini hanya Tou-san. Tou-san adalah orang terpenting bagiku, tidak ada orang lain. Aku hanya menginginkan Tou-san walaupun aku bertemu dengan Kaa-san. Hanya satu hal yang aku butuhkan jika aku senang maupun susah, itu adalah Tou-san. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan sesuatu hal yang bahkan sesuatu itu tidak mengharapkanku ada."

Naruto melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai tiga. Dia memang lebih senang naik tangga daripada naik kapsul yang akan membawanya lebih cepat ke kamar.

Sasuke menaruh kepalanya diantara tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku telah membuat Naruto membencimu." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat pelan dan menyesal.

Di tempat Naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan meletakan tangannya disebuah gambar tangan. Pintupun terbuka saat pendeteksi tangan itu bekerja, memeriksa bahwa yang akan masuk itu pemilik kamar.

Naruto masuk dan melihat kasurnya. Dia segera membuka jendela kamarnya dan setelah jendela dibuka Naruto melihat banyak mobil yang berterbangan. Ya, transportasi disana tidak dijalan lagi, tapi diudara. Melihat banyak sekali kendaraan yang lewat membuat Naruto memutar matanya. Membuka jendela membuatnya bertambah kesal.

Naruto menuju salah satu pintu yang ada dikamarnya. Dan berbisik sesuatu sebagai kata sandi. Pintupun terbuka dan menampilkan laboratorium ilmiah Naruto. Naruto akan lebih berkonsentrasi membuat racun jika dirinya dalam keadaan kesal. Naruto memakai baju penetralannya dan segera berkelut dengan bahan- bahan kimia.

Di kamar Naruto terdapat banyak pintu semua hal bisa dikerjakannya di kamar. Ada pintu berwarna orange menuju tempat yang ditujukan untuk hiburan seperti game, nonton film dan alat musik. Pintu berwarna hijau adalah tempat Naruto menaruh senjatanya. Pintu berwarna merah tempat Naruto latihan fisik maupun menembak. Pintu berwarna coklat sebagai kantornya, pintu berwarna biru adalah kamar mandinya yang sangat lengkap dengan segala hal. Seperti spa, lulur ataupun mandi uap. Dan pintu putih adalah pintu laboratoriumnya. Kamar Naruto lebih dari cukup dipanggil rumah pribadinya dibandingkan kamar. Itu semua memang diberikan oleh Sasuke sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Tou-san, hari ini apakah memang tidak ada Misi? Aku benar- benar tidak menyukainya." Naruto berputar- putar di kursi putarnya menghadap Tou-sannya yang sedang menyentuh- nyentuh kaca yang ada didepan mejanya. Itu adalah komputer model touch screen yang sudah keluar sejak dirinya dilahirkan atau mungkin lebih tua dari umurnya sendiri, Tou-sannya yang menciptakan benda itu.

Naruto mengambil permen lollipop dari kantongnya dan segera membukanya. Dia dibuat bosan oleh Tou-sannya yang satu ini. Naruto loncat dari kursinya dan tidur di sofa yang ada disana dan mengeluarkan sebuah tepak pensil dari tas yang ada dipinggangnya. Naruto memilih- milih pulpen kecil yang ada disana. Lalu setelah yakin akan pilihannya Naruto mengambil salah satu pulpen.

CKLAK!

Naruto memencet tombol yang ada disana, kemudian pulpen itu melayang dan menampilkan sebuah gambar. Naruto menyentuh gambar itu dan gambar berubah menjadi sebuah album foto. Naruto hanya butuh menggeser- geser angin untuk membuat gambar itu bergeser.

"Ah… Tou-san, aku ingat gambar ini! ini pada saat aku pertama kali bisa menembak sasaran dengan tepat. Kira- kira umurku 6 tahun pada saat itu." Naruto melihat kembali fotonya lalu tersenyum. digesernya beberapa kali foto yang ada disana, sampai akhirnya Naruto menemukan foto muda Tou-sannya bersama dengan teman- temannya.

"Tou-san… kau sangat tampan. Lihat foto ini! Tou-san menggunakan jeans dengan baju berwarna abu- abu. ah… Tou-san bertambah tampan dengan topi, kaca mata dan sepatu sport Tou-san. Tapi gaya ini adalah gaya tertua yang pernah aku lihat. Apakah dimasa Tou-san gaya ini sangat terkenal? Aku tidak akan pernah nyaman dengan celana jeans yang dipakai oleh wanita disebelah Tou-san. celana jeansnya terlalu ketat. bagaimana nanti jika aliran darah yang ada dikakiku terhambat? Bagaimana dengan bahannya? Dan apa manfaat menggunakan celana itu bagi kesehatan? Tapi bisa dipertimbangkan untuk bajunya. Tapi untuk celana jeansnya, Naru rasa sangat tidak bisa ditolerasi" Naruto berkomentar lalu melirik Tou-sannya. Ya, karena cara berpenampilan orang- orang dizamannya rata- rata sejenis, tidak berbeda satu dengan lainnya hanya ada beberapa model yang berbeda. Itu semua karena cara penampilan mereka sungguh diperhatikan dampaknya bagi kesehatan dan aktivitas mereka.

"Ya, gaya itu cukup terkenal, itu terjadi 45 tahun yang lalu. Dulu tidak ada yang berfikiran seperti itu Naru-chan. Dan…. Apakah kau jatuh cinta kepada, Tou-san?" Sasuke melirik Naruto juga. meninggalkan sejenak hal yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Hahahahahaha… aku jatuh cinta kepada Tou-san sejak aku masih kecil. Aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpa Tou-san. Tou-san tidak perlu meragukan ketulusan cintaku kepada Tou-san." Naruto berkata dengan manja kemudian kembali melihat foto Tou-sannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto. Diacaknya dengan sayang rambut Naruto.

"Ayo kita jalan- jalan." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berjalan dengan senyum yang lebar di bibirnya. Tou-sannya memang sangat jarang membawanya jalan- jalan. Bahkan dia bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali dia pergi jalan- jalan dengan Tou-sannya sejak dirinya kecil hingga sekarang. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu memperhitungkannya, karena dia yakin Tou-sannya itu adalah orang yang sangat baik di dunia ini.

"Dimana pikiran putri Tou-san sekarang?" Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto.

"Hehehehehe, aku masih disini, Tou-san." Naruto menunjukan tawa terbaiknya dan menggenggam tangan Tou-sannya.

"Tou-san, aku ingin membeli banyak baju hari ini." Naruto menarik tangan Tou-sannya dan berlari menuju butik terdekat.

Naruto melihat berbagai macam baju disana dan memilih beberapa yang menurutnya bisa diperhitungkan kualitas dan kegunaannya. Sedangkan Tou-sannya hanya duduk didepan ruang ganti menunggu Naruto selesai dengan pemilihan bajunya.

"Aku akan membuatmu lelah, Tou-san." kata Naruto menunjukan setumpuk baju yang melayang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke hanya melihat tumpukan baju itu malas. Sebenarnya tanpa dicobapun Sasuke tahu bahwa semua baju itu pasti pas dengan Naruto dan Sasukepun pasti mampu untuk membeli semua baju yang telah dipilih Naruto.

Setelah berhasil membeli banyak baju dari butik itu Naruto tertawa- tawa dan menggandeng erat tangan Tou-sannya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kepada putri yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi mengingat apa yang akan terjadi besok. Sasuke memegang dadanya yang merasa sesak. 'Maafkan Tou-san.' batin Sasuke sambil menatap sayang Naruto.

"Nee…. Tou-san, ayo kita membeli es krim dan pergi ke taman." Naruto tersenyum lagi kearah Tou-sannya.

"Besok kau akan mendapatkan Misi yang sangat penting, Naruto." Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk, karena sehari tanpa misi itu menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Tou-san, mengapa aku duduk dikursi ini." Naruto merasa heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Tou-sannya dibalik komputer touch screennya.

"Hanya sebentar, Naruto. ini masalah Misi yang akan kau jalankan. Kita akan membunuh seseorang yang akan menyebabkan kejahatan dimasa depan. Jika dia tidak dihentikan sejak masih muda. Akan sangat membahayakan. Dia sangat menyesal melakukan segala kejahatan yang pernah dilakukannya sehingga kau harus membunuhnya. Kau harus membunuhnya." Sasuke menjelaskan. Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu kepada komputernya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Mengucapkan sebuah kata sandi. Sasuke mengangkat jempolnya kearah Naruto dan Naruto mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum lalu dipencetnya sebuah tombol berwarna merah.

NGING…..

Telinga Naruto berdenging hebat beberapa saat dan saat Naruto bangun dia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Tou-sannya tadi.

"Apa yang Tou-san lakukan? Telingaku hanya berdenging hebat." Naruto menatap Tou-sannya. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya bangkit dari kursi tersebut.

"Misimu adalah pergi ke masa lalu. tepatnya empat puluh tahun yang lalu dan bunuh sekelompok ilmuwan." Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto.

"Pekerjaan yang mudah." Naruto menjentikan tangannya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan masuk kedalam sebuah tabung kaca. Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dan menatap Naruto.

"Kau harus berhasil."

"YOSH. Tou-san!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

Sasuke memberi Naruto sebuah figura yang berisi orang- orang yang menggunakan jas berwarna putih.

"Kau harus membunuh seluruh ilmuwan itu, kacuali dua orang ini." Sasuke menunjuk perempuan berambut merah marun panjang dan seorang pria berambut kuning. Naruto mengelus dagunya dan mengangguk.

"Tou-san kau lupa satu hal. Orang ini juga tidak boleh dibunuh. Ini Tou-san disaat muda, bukan?" Naruto menatap Tou-sannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan kata minim itu. tapi dirinya bersyukur bahwa Naruto lebih peka daripada dirinya.

"Pertaruhkan seluruh nyawamu untuk membunuh orang itu. Kau hidup untuk membunuh. Dan kau tidak boleh gagal untuk membunuhnya. Jangan sampai gagal. Masa depan tidak akan berubah dan akan seperti ini jika kau gagal, masa depan ada tanganmu. Walaupun kau mati dalam misi itu kau akan tetap hidup. Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk membunuhnya, Naruto. dan Tou-san percaya kepadamu. Jangan mengecewakan Tou-san!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan Sasuke keluar dari tabung itu siap mengirim Naruto ke masa lalu.

"Misi adalah perintah. Aku akan membunuhnya untuk Tou-san." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke tanpa ada perasaan apapun. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan yang sangat besar membuat Sasuke merasakan bahwa dia harus cepat mengirim Naruto.

"Jaga kesehatanmu dan makan teratur. Jangan terlalu bermain- main dengan target. Makan pil yang ada ada di tasmu setiap pagi karena udara disana tidak sebersih disini." Sasuke menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya sebelum menekan tombol on disana. Dan dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang. Dengan Naruto menghilang, hilang juga sebuah senyum yang pasti akan sangat dirindukan Sasuke.

"Kau harus membunuhnya, Naruto." Sasuke berbalik dan segera menuju komputernya. Sasuke duduk dikursinya dan melihat figura yang berisi foto dirinya dan Naruto.

"Saat kau kembali kau akan hidup dengan kedua orang tua aslimu. Minato… Kushina… Maafkan aku. Aku telah membiarkan anak kalian membunuh terlalu banyak orang. Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan menyerahkan Naruto kepada kalian kembali. Jaga dia dengan baik." Sasuke melihat foto itu dan kenangan dirinya bersama Naruto muncul. Menyebabkan perasaan yang sangat rumit dihatinya. Entah mengapa dirinya sedikit enggan menyerahkan Naruto.

BRAK!

Sasuke memukul mejanya. Dan air mata jatuh dari pipinya yang terlihat keriput sekarang.

"NARUTO…. yang harus kau tahu adalah bahwa Tou-san sangat menyayangimu." Sasuke mengambil figura dirinya dengan Naruto yang ada di meja kerjanya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

To be continued

Xixixixixixixi untuk crimenya memang belum terasa, tapi di chapter depan akan dimulai. Karena pembunuhan akan dimulai di chapter depan. Hahahahahahaha…. Tanpa banyak kata lagi… Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Holla…. Fyuuuuhhh… akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua. Tadinya disangkanya bakalan update lama karena Tsuki lagi malesssss…. Dan bingung gimana ngeluarin kesadisan Naruto. Tapi ternyata Tsuki salah….. hahahahahahahaha. Aduduh… dan pembunuhan pertama terjadi di chapter ini. Tsuki sebenernya agak gimana gitu membuat Naruto sangat sadis disini. Tapi biarlah *Kasih kupon makan ramen gratis ke Naruto.* dichapter selanjutnya Tsuki mau Naruto lebih sadis *smirk* tapi… Tsuki berharap feelnya kerasa disini. Tapi Tsuki ga tahu soalnya Tsuki merasakan masih kurang dapet feelnya. /(T.T)\ sudahlah para readers saja yang menentukan…. Saatnya bales review…

Hoshi Yukinua : xixixixixixi ok, ok,ok Tsuki update sekarang… arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

DheKyu : xixixixixixi Tsuki update sekarang.. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Nasumichan Uharu : Hehehehehehehehe Arigatou… hahahaahaha Tsuki lagi nyoba, tapi ga tau gimana hasilnya. Mau nyobain satu- satu genre. Bikin readers ketawa? udah, nangis? udah, benci sama Tsuki? udah, flame? Udah, dimarah- marahin? Udah. Jadi? mau nyoba gimana bikin para readers merasa DAG DIG DUG…. Hehehehehehe tapi gak tau gimana hasilnya. (=3=")a fanfic sasuke selingkuh? Itu fanfic terbaru Tsuki yang judulnya 'bukan salahku' udah baca kan? Hohohohohoho arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Guest : hehehehehehe arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

AkemyYamato : Cuma nanti diakhir dan itu hanya sedikit dan sebentar banget, soalnya Tsuki merencanakan sesuatu. Hahahahahaha *Smirk* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : Sasuke, FemNaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Antara Aku dan Tou-san**

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan saat matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, Naruto merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia seperti berada didunia lain, semuanya tampak berbeda kecuali bangunan- bangunan yang menjulan tinggi. Naruto menghirup udara disana dalam- dalam.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." tapi setelah itu dia batuk- batuk. Dadanya sedikit terasa sesak.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tou-san benar. Disini udaranya tidak bersih, bahkan menurutku sangat kotor." Naruto membuka tas pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah masker. Itu dilakukan karena menurut Naruto itulah satu- satunya cara untuk tetap sehat disini.

Naruto melirik kebelakang dan melihat sebuah rumah simple bercat cream. Entah mengapa Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah rumahnya. Narutopun berniat masuk untuk mengecek isi rumah itu. tapi belum saja dia masuk sesuatu yang menggelitik terasa di kantong celananya tapi rasa gelitiknya berbeda dan Naruto tahu jenis panggilan apa itu. Naruto mengambil headsetnya dan menyentuh pinggiran headsetnya, tetapi dia memencet yang berwarna merah sehingga dia dapat melihat siapa yang menelfonnya. Dan akhirnya dia melihat Tou-sannya disana, tepatnya berada disampingnya. Naruto melihat Tou-sannya benar- benar ada didekatnya, walaupun Naruto tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena itu semua hanya bayangan belaka. Tapi dilihat dari dahinya yang berkerut Naruto tahu bahwa Tou-sannya sedang merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

"Udara disini kotor, Tou-san." Naruto tersenyum dalam maskernya. Sasuke menatap sayang Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Seperti yang Tou-san bilang, bukan? Bagaimana rumahnya? Semua barang-barangmu sudah ada disana. Tou-san sudah menyiapkan kaca mata khusus diatas meja kamarmu. Pakai itu, dan setiap harinya Naru akan menerima informasi tentang siapa yang akan Naru bunuh. Oh ya, buka maskermu didalam rumah. Naru akan merasa seperti disini. Udaranya sama seperti disini." Sasuke menjelaskan. Naruto mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kemudian membuka maskernya, benar saja Naruto merasakan udara bersih yang masuk kedalam paru- parunya.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya Tou-san, aku disini." kata Naruto sambil menatap kesamping dimana Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan melipat tangannya.

"Tou-san, apakah aku hanya akan membunuh mereka dengan biasa saja? jika begitu, sangat tidak menarik." Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menatap malas Sasuke. karena walaupun pekerjaan Naruto pada saat di zamannya membunuh. Tou-sannya tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk bermain- main dengan korban. Seperti diperintahkan hanya dengan sebuah peluru di pistol, dengan sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam atau bahkan dengan sebuah teknik yang bisa menghentikan detak jentung dengan sekali pukul ditempat tertentu. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto seperti tidak melakukan apa- apa.

"Terserah kau saja, Naru. Misimu hanya membunuhnya, Tou-san tidak peduli dengan bagaimana Naru membunuhnya." Sasuke memberitahu, dia tidak akan menghalangi Naruto untuk menjadi keji untuk membunuh mereka. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tapi kemudian dikeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tas pinggangnya.

"Tou-san, Naru menyiapkan sebuah pulpen yang bisa membawa makanan ke tempat Tou-san. Masih ingat bahwa Tou-san tidak boleh makan kecuali masakan tangan Naru?" Naruto menatap Tou-sannya dengan tegas.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar, membuat Naruto terkikik.

"Istirahatlah, nanti malam tugas pertamamu. Satu lagi, besok Naru akan bergabung dengan Tou-san dimasa ini. Naru sudah Tou-san masukan kedalam anggotan ilmuwan." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Mengapa aku harus masuk kedalam hal yang membosankan juga? menyebalkan sekali Tou-san itu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Naru pasti akan sangat membantu disana. Memang Naru tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang- orang yang tidak boleh Naru bunuh?" tanya Sasuke. tapi dijawab cepat oleh anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Untuk apa bertemu dengan mereka." kata Naruto dengan tidak berselera.

"Bagaimana dengan bertemu dengan Tou-san?" Sasuke memancing ketertarikan Naruto. mendengar kata 'Tou-san' membuat Naruto merasakan bahwa dia harus menarik kata- katanya.

"Aku akan bekerja disana besok." Naruto tersenyum kepada Tou-sannya tapi yang Sasuke tahu, Naruto bukan sedang tersenyum tetapi sedang menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda dengan Tou-san, Naru-chan. Tou-san bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan dimasa lalu tapi Tou-san yakin kedua orang yang harus Naru selamatkan akan baik sekali denganmu. Mereka orang yang sangat menyenangkan." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto, bahkan senyum yang diberikannya menunjukan perasaan yang sangat mendalam.

"Hn." kata Naruto sambil memutar matanya. Dia merasa sebal karena mengetahui ada orang lain di zaman ini yang bisa membuat Tou-sannya seperti itu, tapi karena melihat begitu tulus senyum Tou-sannya Naruto kemudian membalas senyum tou-sannya itu.

"Tidurlah. Tou-san akan pergi sekarang. hati- hati ya, Tou-san menyayangimu." Sasuke berpamitan kepada Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal, Tou-san. Naru juga sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Tou-san." Naruto ingin memeluk Tou-sannya tetapi Tou-sannya telah pergi dan dia berada di zaman yang berbeda dengannya.

"Yosh! Aku akan istirahat dulu."

Naruto meregangkan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam kamar barunya dan tidak lama kemudian Naruto sudah terlelap tidur.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto membuka matanya setelah beberapa jam tertidur. Setelah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 PM. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi karena dirinya akan segera bersiap untuk memasak makan malam dan misi pertamanya.

Ketika jam menunjukan 07.30 PM, Tou-sannya yang menemaninya makanpun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya walaupun Tou-sannya hanya ada didalam kaca genggamnya. Naruto masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya bisa terbuka dengan kornea matanya.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan banyak sekali senjata dan beberapa benda tajam lainnya. Naruto membuka laci mejanya dan menemukan beberapa pisau disana, diambilnya pisau itu dan dirinya dengan teliti melihat ketajaman pisau yang ada ditangannya.

SET

Naruto melempar pisau itu kearah boneka percobaan yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri yang ada 200 meter dari dirinya. setelah itu Naruto melihat bagaimana hasilnya dan bibirnya sedikit naik keatas setelah melihat pisau itu tepat mengenai kepala boneka itu. Naruto melangkah kedepan, mengambil sebuah pistol hitam yang sangat disukainya. Dirabanya pistol itu, lalu dalam sebuah gerakan cepat.

DOOORRR

Sebuah peluru melesat cepat keluar dari pistol itu menuju sebuah jantung yang tidak benar- benar ada, karena sasarannya hanyalah sebuah boneka. Naruto kembali mengangkat bibirnya. Diambilnya pistol itu dan ditaruhnya didalam jaketnya. Dirinya cukup yakin bahwa hanya dengan satu peluru dirinya bisa membunuh sasaran dengan perfect, tapi berhubung dia akan sedikit main- main. Disediakan penuh peluru didalam pistol itu dan sebelum dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruto mengambil lima buah pisau dan menaruhnya didalam jaketnya juga. tapi kemudian Naruto mengambil pistol yang lain yang berisi penuh peluru untuk sebuah persiapan untuk membunuh korbannya yang lain.

Naruto sudah bersiap sekarang, penampilannya yang sekarang adalah baju, celana panjang dan jaket panjang selutut berwarna hitam. Baju dan celana itu memang didesign oleh Tou-sannya untuk seperti ini. kelenturan dari baju dan celanya sangat dipertimbangkan sehingga tidak akan memberi tekanan yang terlalu besar terhadap penggunanya. Kesehatan dan aktivitas adalah modal utama untuk menentukan apakah pakaian itu layak dipakai atau tidak.

Naruto masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah wig dari laci paling bawah lemarinya dan mengambil lensa dari laci pertama lemarinya. Setelah memasang semuanya dengan benar, Naruto mengambil kaca mata yang telah dikatakan manfaatnya oleh Tou-sannya saat dirinya baru datang di zaman ini. Naruto memakainya dan melihat dirinya dicermin. Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah seringai muncul dibibirnya dan perlahan mata birunya yang tertutup lensa berwarna coklatnya yang cerah berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan tidak bernyawa lagi, hanya ada kegelapan dan kehampaan yang tinggal disana. Aura membunuh dari tatapan matanya menguar keseluruh kamar, Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang ada di zamannya. Karena Naruto yang sekarang adalah seorang wanita yang ditugaskan ke zaman empat puluh yang lalu untuk membunuh siapapun yang terlihat dikaca matanya dan seorang wanita berdarah dingin yang tidak mempunyai hati atau rasa kasihan untuk mengasihani korbannya atau segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya. Karena tugasnya disini adalah untuk membunuh. Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya dan dirinya segera menuju korban pertamanya.

"Show time!" kata Naruto sebelum dirinya meninggalkan rumah barunya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya dalam radius 1km dari apartemen yang diinformasikan oleh kaca matanya. Itu adalah apartemen milik korban pertamanya. Nama korban pertamanya adalah Tayuya, seorang cewek berambut merah marun yang senang sekali memainkan suling. Dia adalah salah satu ilmuwan yang sudah banyak menemukan penemuan dibidang musik. Naruto kemudian menyetop taksi dan turun didepan apartemen itu. Naruto menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah teman dari salah satu penghuni disana, yang untungnya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Tou-sannya.

Naruto masuk kedalam lift dan naik ke lantai 5. Tapi setelah itu Naruto naik kembali lift yang berada disebelahnya dan turun kelantai dasar dimana tempat parkir berada. Naruto berjalan mengikuti yang lain. Dirinya kemudian mengambil kaca genggamnya dan menekankan sesuatu sehingga peta ruangan apartemen itu terlihat. Naruto menekan ruangan pengawas dan sebuah petunjuk ruangan terlihat. Naruto mengikutinya dan tidak berapa lama sampailah Naruto didepan ruangan pengawas tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintunya dan tidak berapa lama keluar seorang pria.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pengawas itu.

TAK!

Naruto memukul titik dimana orang itu akan mati seketika.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria yang lainnya yang melihat temannya yang jatuh kelantai. Naruto menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Hanya membunuh temanmu." Naruto berkata dengan innocentnya.

"CEPAT! BUNYIKAN ALARM PERINGATAN…" kata pria itu cepat setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang baik. tapi gerakan pria yang lain yang mau memencet alarm itu ternyata lebih lambat dari gerakan pistol Naruto.

DOORRR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

Dan tiga orang yang ada disana langsung jatuh tidak bernyawa karena timah panas telah bersarang di jantung mereka.

"TO-TO-TOLONG! Jangan bunuh saya. Saya mohon…" kata seorang pria memohon belas kasih Naruto. Naruto menatap orang itu kasihan lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang." Naruto berbalik lalu menyeringai dan setelah melangkah satu langkah, Naruto berbalik dengan pistol yang masih ditangannya.

DOOORR! BRUK!

"Aku memang tidak akan membunuhmu tadi karena aku akan membunuhmu setelah satu langkah ku berjalan." Naruto menyeringai dan mengijak salah satu korban yang telah tewas ditangannya karena korban itu telah menghalanginya berjalan menuju tempat dimana pengaturan semua kamera pengawas berada. Naruto duduk disalah satu kursi. Dan setelah itu dengan cepat tangannya bermain, menghapus semua gambar yang telah memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Sang tikus sudah masuk kedalam jebakan." kata Naruto setelah melihat Tayuya masuk kedalam parkiran. dan setelah itu dimatikan semua kamera pengawas yang ada di seluruh apartemen itu.

Naruto membuka permen lolipopnya lalu segera berjalan menuju tempat parkiran kembali.

"Aku akan membunuhnya sebelum permenku habis." kata Naruto sebelum dirinya terkikik dan memakai sarung tangannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia berada di parkiran.

TIN

Terdengar suara mobil dikunci, Naruto bersandar disalah satu mobil sambil mengamati Tayuya dari pisau yang ada ditangannya.

WWUUSSHHH!

Naruto melemparkan pisau itu ke tempat Tayuya berada. Karena gerakan itu terlalu cepat, Tayuya tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya telah terkena pisau itu. dan setelah beberapa detik ketika cairan merah keluar merembes dari bajunya dan sebuah rasa hangat dan perih keluar dari tangannya Tayuya berteriak.

Tayuya POV

"Aaaa…" aku merasakan panas bercampur perih dari tanganku dan setelah aku melihat tanganku, bajuku sudah sobek dengan darah yang sudah merembes dari bajuku.

TAK TAK TAK

Aku mendengar seseorang berjalan.

"SIAPA ITU?" tanyaku berteriak. Aku harap dia bukanlah orang yang telah membuatku begini. Aku berjalan kedepan mobilku dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut putih panjang yang sedang memainkan pisaunya. Dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjauh dari dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" aku menanyakannya lagi dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari wajah dan badanku. Otakku tidak sependapat dengan firasatku, aku masih penasaran dengan wanita itu. wanita itu menatapku dan matanya yang kelam dan penuh dengan aura membunuh menatapku.

"Maafkan aku, tanganku terpeleset tadi." katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah senyum yang memang senyum. Karena bulu kudukku berdiri melihat senyum itu.

"Ah.. tidak apa." kataku melaluinya, tidak ingin bermacam- macam dengannya.

DOOOR!

Dan aku mendengar sebuah tembakan. Akupun berbalik dan menghadapnya yang sedang mengacungkan pistolnya kearahku. Dan rasa panas dan perih itu kembali terasa dibahuku.

"Aaa…" dan aku kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"AH…. Maafkan aku kembali, Nona. Sepertinya tanganku sering meleset sekarang." wanita itu kembali tersenyum kepadaku. Aku yang tidak bisa menarik senyum dari bibirku segera menyuruh otakku untuk mengirim pesan kepada kakiku untuk segera pergi dari sana. Akupun segera berlari menjauhinya dan berteriak.

"TOLONG… TOLONG…"

DOOOORR! BRUK!  
Aku terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbanganku ketika kakiku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sampai akhirnya mati rasa. Akupun segera melihat kedua kakiku, ternyata tembakan itu telah mengenai kaki kiriku. Aku segera berbalik lagi untuk menatapnya.

"Si-si-siapa kau? Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa tanganmu kembali terpeleset, bukan?" kataku menatapnya takut.

"Aku akui yang tadi memang tepat sasaran." katanya dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

"Si-si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku lagi. Dan hal itu membuat sebuah seringai yang sangat mengerikan terlihat diwajahnya.

"Aku? Aku adalah seseorang yang membantu tugas dewa kematian yang akan mengambil nyawamu." kata wanita itu melihatku.

"A-a-apa salahku? Jika aku punya salah. Aku minta maaf kepadamu. Aku mohon.. lepaskan aku…" kataku memohon belas kasihan kepadanya.

TAK TAK TAK

Wanita itu mendekatiku lalu berjongkok kearahku. Aku tidak bisa kabur karena tangan kananku dan kaki kiriku serasa mati rasa. Dia mengamati wajahku dengan menempelkan pisaunya kewajahku.

"Ah…" aku dapat merasakan dinginnya pisau itu di wajahku.

"Kau menanyakan salahmu? Dan kau memohon kepadaku?" wanita itu berbalik bertanya kepadaku dengan suara yang seperti berbisik.

"I-i-iya." kataku kembali terbata dengan nafas yang memburu, menahan sakit dari segala luka yang telah ditimbulkan olehnya.

SREET

"Aaaa…" teriakku ketika tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan itu menarik paksa rambutku kebelakang yang menyebabkan wajahku sedikit menekan pisau itu. darahpun kembali keluar dari sana, tapi sekarang diriku dapat mengamati wajahnya dengan jelas. dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik.

"Apakah seorang dewa kematian harus mengatakan siapa dirinya sebelum mengambil nyawa seseorang, HAH?" katanya sambil terus menambah kekuatannya untuk menjambakku.

"Aaaa… LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI RAMBUTKU DAN LEPASKAN AKU JIKA KAU TIDAK TAHU APA SALAHKU!" kataku berteriak kepadanya tapi sebuah seringai muncul diwajah cantiknya.

"Tapi aku harus membunuhmu walaupun sebenarnya akupun tidak tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat sehingga perbuatan itu disebut salah oleh Tou-sanku." Wanita itu terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak. Inilah saatku.

BUGH!

Aku memukul wajahnya dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku.

"TOLONG… TOLONG… TOLONG AKU…." aku berteriak sekeras mungkin berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarku.

"SHIT!" dirinya mengumpat dan menatap tajam diriku. Aku segera mengesot menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian dia berjalan kearahku dan menginjak kakiku yang terkena peluru hingga aku merasakan bahwa peluru itu semakin dalam di kakiku.

"Aaaa… Maafkan aku…" aku kembali berteriak dengan air mata yang keluar dari mataku.

"Kau lupa bahwa wajah itu sangat penting bagi wanita?" tanya wanita itu marah. Aku mencoba melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang. owh… Kami-sama…

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Wanita itu memukul wajahku berkali kali. Lalu setelah merasa puas dengan wajahku dan aku tergeletak ditanah tidak berdaya dia mulai menginjak- nginjak badanku aku merasakan tubuhku akan segera remuk. aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan sehingga dia begini. Dia terus menyiksa tubuhku sampai diriku tidak merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya diinjak oleh sepatunya. Aku tahu bahwa lebam sekarang sudah merata di tubuhku. Dan yang aku lakukan hanya berteriak lemah meminta tolong kepada siapapun dan memohon belas kasihan kepada dirinya. Kami-sama… Tolong aku….

KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK

Dan bunyi permen yang dikunyah mengakhiri injakan sepatunya. Kau telah menolongku Kami-sama. Aku bersyukur dalam hati karena injakan itu terhenti dan aku harap berhenti pula penderitaan ini.

"Ah… permenku habis. Baiklah. Kita akhiri saja permainannya." katanya menatap kearahku dengan pistol ditangannya. Sepertinya aku telah salah sangka bahwa penderitaan ini akan berakhir tapi aku lebih baik mengakhiri hidupku sekarang daripada menerima siksaan ini terus menerus.

DOOR! DOOR! DOOOR!

3 peluru menembus tubuhku.

"Aaaa…. DASAR WANITA PEMBUNUH… SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU…." kataku berteriak dengan rasa sakit yang menyetrum seluruh tubuhku. Karena dirinya tidak menembak mati diriku tetapi malah mengenai perut, tangan kiri dan dada sebelah kananku. Dia hanya ingin mendengar kesakitan dan penderitaan diriku.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK LANGSUNG MEMBUNUHKU? AKU INGIN MATI! CEPAT BUNUH AKU!" aku sudah tidak tahan menerima ini semua. aku tidak kuat. Entah berapa darah yang telah aku keluarkan dan berapa jeritan yang telah aku teriakan. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, aku tahu bahwa diriku akan segera mati.

JLEB

Dan sebuah pisau menancap ke telapak tanganku.

"Aaaa…." hanya teriakan lemah yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya, aku tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk berteriak keras.

"Aku menghukum tangan yang telah memukul wajahku." katanya sambil menyentuh wajahnya yang akibatnya darah menempel diwajahnya.

"Tapi… jika kau ingin segera mati… aku akan menurutinya. Jika itu memang maumu!"

Aku menatap dirinya sendu karena nyatanya mataku sudah tidak kuat untuk terbuka lebar.

Tayuya POV end

Naruto mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menatap Tayuya yang sudah pucat pasi akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

WWWUUUSSSHHH!

Naruto melemparkan pisaunya dan…

JRAAAT!

Darah muncrat keluar bersamaan dengan tertancapnya pisau itu dikepala Tayuya.

Dan setelah itu Tayuya tidak bernyawa lagi, cairan merah yang memang sudah dari tadi keluar dari tubuhnya mengelilingi tubuhnya yang telah tidak bernyawa. Naruto hanya mempercepat kematiannya dengan menancapkan pisau ke kepala Tayuya. Karena tanpa Naruto lakukan itupun Tayuya pasti akan segera mati karena kehabisan darah. Naruto menginjak tubuh Tayuya dengan perasaan puas dalam dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak memukulku. Aku akan bermain lebih lama denganmu. Kau beruntung secepat ini kau mati." Naruto mengambil salah satu pulpen dari kantongnya dan berjalan menjauhi Tayuya. Dia memencet salah satu tombol disana dan pulpen itu mengelilingi Naruto dengan sinar. Dan penampilan Naruto kembali seperti semula. Tanpa darah sedikitpun yang menempel pada dirinya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." kata Naruto masuk kedalam lift setelah memfoto bagaimana keadaan Tayuya.

Naruto sampai di lantai 5 kemudian Naruto kembali turun. Seorang satpam membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dengan sebuah senyum. Tidak mengetahui betapa kejam dirinya yang telah membunuh banyak orang di apartemen itu. Naruto berjalan keluar dari wilayah itu sebelum dirinya mendengar teriakan dari dalam parkiran karena melihat tubuh Tayuya dan sebelum para satpam bergegas cepat memeriksa semuanya dan menelfon polisi.

Naruto memberhentikan taksinya didekat mobilnya, kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Dia merasakan capek dari seluruh badannya.

"Tadaima." Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia mandi dan segala sesuatu yang tadi dipakainya kecuali kaca matanya ditaruh didalam tong sampah dan dipencetnya tombol berwarna hitam, membuat semua yang ada disana berubah menjadi abu.

Setelah tubuhnya kembali segar Naruto melangkah menuju kasurnya, tapi sebelum dia terlelap tidur dikirimnya dulu foto Tayuya yang telah tewas kepada Tou-sannya yang ada disana. Membuat Sasuke yang ada di berbeda zaman tertawa puas melihat betapa jeniusnya putrinya itu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Esoknya Naruto bekerja di tempat Tou-sannya bekerja. Dia sangat senang akan bertemu dengan Tou-sannya itu.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto mendengar nama Tou-sannya disebut. Naruto segera melihat kebelakang dan melihat dua orang pemuda dengan seorang wanita. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan bermata biru, seorang wanita berambut merah marun panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau dan seorang pemuda yang dia yakin adalah Tou-sannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru donker dan bermata Onyx.

Naruto diam ditempat menatap mereka bertiga. Dan saat tiga orang itu melewatinya Naruto hanya diam. Tapi ternyata wanita berambut merah marun itu berhenti lalu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan senang. Membuat dua orang lainnya ikut berhenti dan menatap dirinya.

"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memotong ucapan yang akan keluar dari wanita berambut merah marun itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar. Membuat Naruto tersenyum gembira mendengarnya.

"Hey! Siapa dirimu? Mau berkenalan?" tanya wanita berambut merah marun akhirnya.

"Tou-san…" Naruto berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. membuat dua orang lainnya dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

Tapi setelah sadar, Sasuke yang dipeluk secara paksa langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Gila. Kau wanita gila jangan menyentuhku. Aku tidak mau tertular penyakitmu. Dan jangan menyentuhku sembarangan karena kau adalah orang asing." Sasuke kembali mengucapkan kata- kata datar tak berperasaan. Naruto terdorong kebelakang tapi bukan ekspresi marah ataupun sedih yang diperlihatkan kepada Sasuke melainkan ekspresi senang dengan sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"HEY… kau tidak mendengarkanku? Siapa namamu?" wanita itu kembali menarik perhatian Naruto. bahkan wanita itu menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tanganku." kata Naruto yang tak kalah datar dengan Sasuke sambil menatap tajam wanita itu. Membuat wanita itu dan pemuda berambut kuning membelalakan matanya. Menyadari sifat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto berbeda saat Naruto berbicara kepada Sasuke dan menyadari bahwa Naruto memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Kau yang harus bertanya kepadanya, Sasuke. lihatlah! Kushina sampai ingin menangis." Pemuda berambut kuning berbisik kepada Sasuke. Sasukepun melihat kearah Kushina, benar saja matanya kini sudah berkaca- kaca. Akhirnya Sasukepun mengalah dan menghela napas.

"Siapa dirimu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya atau bisa kita panggil Kushina menangis. Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ah… aku… Uchiha Kawai. anakmu dari masa depan…" kata Naruto dengan suara ramah dan menggemaskan. Dirinya disuruh memakai nama itu disini oleh Tou-sannya.

KRAK KRAK PRANG

Semua orang menatap cengo Naruto. ambang batas kesadaran telah dihancurkan oleh kata- kata Naruto. membuat semua roh keluar dari raga ketiga orang itu.

"Ayo Tou-san, mulai saat ini kita akan bekerja bersama.. aku akan membantu apapun yang Tou-san katakan. Sama seperti dulu." Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menggeretnya berjalan, mengabaikan yang lainnya yang masih belum sadar akibat ucapan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto berfikir sejenak sebelum dirinya berhenti dan mengeluarkan kaca genggamnya untuk mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kamera untuk berfoto dengan Sasuke, dia akan mengirimnya nanti kepada Tou-sannya. Sasuke yang kembali sadar menatap Naruto tapi kemudian menatap kaca yang ada ditangan Naruto dan matanya langsung membulat melihat kaca itu.

"Kaca itu…." kata Sasuke terkejut sambil menatap kaca yang dipegang Naruto.

To be continued

Bagaimana? Sudah sadiskah? Sudah kerasa feelnya kah? Tsuki sengaja menjadikan Tayuya POV. Agar apa yang dirasakan Tayuya terlihat dan terasa. Tapi… kalo ternyata kurang… Tsuki minta maaf… (T.T) Tsuki akan lebih menambah kesadisan Naruto di chapter selanjutnya deh. Tapi gak tahu bakalan dapet feelnya ga… hua…. Maafkan Tsuki… dan satu lagi Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	3. Chapter 3

GOMEN MINNA…! Tsuki lama update…. Gomen.. (T . T) Tsuki udah masuk kuliah nih jadinya ga sempet mulu buat buka word untuk nerusin cerita. Sebelum Tsuki nulis chapter tiga, Tsuki baca dulu yang chapter duanya, dan Tsuki berpikir…. Ko ini sadis amat ya? Hehehhehehe jadi Tsuki kurangi dulu sadisnya. Soalnya…. Tsuki keder gimana yang buat lebih sadisnya. Tapi kayaknya chapter selanjutnya baru lebih sadis. Dan Tsuki harap tidak ada yag bermimpi buruk ya setelah membaca fanfic _**'Antara Aku dan Tou-san'**_ ini. Tsuki juga berniat pubish fanfic SasuFemNaru baru, tapi… nanti dulu deh. Soalnya belum di edit- edit ceritanya. hehehehehehe tunggu aja ya. oke, saatnya balas review..

Runriran : gomen… ga bisa update cepet… jadinya baru update sekarang. (T . T) arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Haru'uchiha'chan : hehehehehe iyaya Naruto kejem banget. *dideathglare Naruto* yupz, Sasuke seumuran sama Minato dan Kushina. Kaca yang dimaksud Sasuke itu…. baca aja ya dibawah. *PLAK!* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

1 : Holla juga… ^^ . hehehehe iya nih… tsuki juga pas baca lagi, Tsuki baru ngerasa kalo itu sadis banget… ga usah dibayangin rasanya. Yang pasti sakit banget. *Dideathglare Tayuya karena udah buat yang engga engga tentang dia* eh? Lebih sadis lagi? Siiippp… tapi maaf ya kalo disini sedikit kurang. Ah… itu yang memang Tsuki pikirkan. Mencekam… hehehehe maaf ya… ternyata updatenya lama…. Banget. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

DheKyu : xixixixixi jadi malu. Kalo saling suka. Tsuki rasa ga, tapi lebih ke one side kayaknya, soalnya Naruto ga mungkin ngerasa suka sama Tou-sannya sendiri. Maksudnya dia memang sayang Tou-sannya, tapi hanya sebatas sebuah keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari ayah dan anak. Hmmm… masalah itu…. hehehehehe arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Nasumichan Uharu : hehehehe maafkan Naru… *Naruto : yang bikin aku sadis itu kamu Author. Harusnya Author yang minta maaf. Ko aku sih yang minta maaf.* hehehehe Tsuki ralat. Tsuki minta maaf. Hehehehehe Tsuki juga ga tau, tiba- tiba muncul itu nama Uchiha Kawai. kayaknya ga bakal ada deh Uchiha dengan sifat kawai *dibantai clan Uchiha* hahaahahahaha. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Bagi yang belum tau arti kawai. kawai dalam bahasa jepang itu kalo diartiin ke Indonesia itu artinya lucu. hehehehhe

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : Sasuke, FemNaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Antara Aku dan Tou-san**

"Kaca itu." Sasuke menatap kaca yang ada ditangan Naruto. Naruto yng sedang menyentuh- nyentuh kaca itupun segera menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kaca itu, aku sudah dua tahun menelitinya tapi fungsi dari kaca itu masih belum sempurna." kata Sasuke heran.

"Ah… aku lupa, yang menemukan kaca serbaguna ini adalah Tou-san bahkan sebelum aku lahir kaca ini sudah ditemukan. Aku ini putrimu aku pasti punya semua barang penemuanmu, Tou-san." Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke lagi.

"Kau bisa membantuku dalam menyelesaikannya? Kau pasti tahu apa yang kurang." Sasuke sedikit memanfaatkan Naruto tetapi Naruto tidak peduli dia sangat menyayangi Tou-sannya.

"Boleh saja, asalkan Tou-san mau tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak disini karena tugasku dibidang kesehatan bermasalah dengan racun. Aku ini orang yang sering membuat racun dimasa depan." Naruto mengajukan kesepakatan, dia juga ingin diuntungkan disini.

"Hanya sampai aku kembali ke masa depan." Naruto menambahkan dan Sasuke tampak berpikir.

"Berapa hari?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum lalu menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Hanya 7 hari lagi." Naruto memberitahu.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menyetujui. 'Ini semua demi penelitianku dan dia mengatakan dia anakku berarti aku akan menemukan semua temuan yang bahkan belum aku temukan disini.' Batin Sasuke sedikit licik.

"Hey… kalian tidak mau berbagi?" tanya Minato yang sudah sadar.

"Jangan menutupi sesuatu, Sasuke. kita itu sahabat." Kushina ikut bersuara.

"Tou-san akan tinggal bersamaku. Berhubung disini tidak sebersih di pureworld." kata Naruto malas.

"PUREWORLD?!" Kushina, Minto dan Sasuke berteriak.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Minato terbata.

"Karena aku berasal dari masa depan." jawab Naruto simple.

"Tapi… kita… kita akan pindah kesana kira- kira dua puluh tahun lagi jika semuanya berjalan lancar." Kushina tampak sangat shock.

Naruto yang sepertinya sangat malas untuk menjelaskan akhirnya melangkah pergi mendahului mereka bertiga. Walaupun ada Tou-sannya disana, menjelaskan sesuatu hal yang sangat panjang itu bisa membuatnya sakit kepala. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto yang sepertinya didapatkan dari kebiasaan Sasuke yang berprilaku dingin.

"Sasuke… jika kau mau tinggal bersama dengan Kawai. aku juga mau ikut…" Kushina meninju angin. Naruto yang mendengarnya akhirnya berbalik sebentar.

"Tidak ada yang boleh tinggal dirumahku kecuali Tou-san. Tapi untuk hari ini aku akan mengizinkan kalian untuk menginap, hanya hari ini. aku tunggu jam delapan. Tepat jam delapan tidak boleh kurang dari jam delapan." kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik lagi.

"Satu lagi, kalian bisa memanggilku Ai."

Naruto masuk kedalam kantor barunya yang menurutnya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sebenarnya dia ingin dimasukan kedalam bagian yang sama dengan Tou-sannya tetapi ternyata Tou-sannya berpikir lain. Naruto masuk kedalam ruang penetralan dan setelah itu dia bersama dengan seniornya yaitu Sakon.

Selama perjalanan Sakon terus berbicara tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu dikatakan lagi karena Naruto sudah mendapatkan buku panduan yang dikirimkan oleh Tou-sannya dan itu membuat dirinya sedikit kesal, mendengarkan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Teman- teman, inilah teman baru kita namaya Uchiha Kawai." Sakon mengenalkan Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan sambutan tawa dari semuanya.

"Namaku Uchiha Kawai, kalian bisa memanggilku Ai. dozoyoroshiku." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Aku harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya dengan baik." Sakon berbicara lagi. Membuat semuanya berhenti tertawa dan satu persatu dari mereka menjabat tangan Naruto.

Naruto bersama dengan beberapa orang masuk kedalam ruangan yang memang digunakan untuk meneliti racun, virus dan bakteri yang sekiranya bisa berguna atau tidak dalam kehidupan manusia. Naruto yang memang sudah biasa dengan hal itu semua akhirnya enjoy dalam pekerjaannya. Dia mengerti sekarang mengapa Tou-sannya menempatkannya disini. Itu semua demi dirinya.

Sasuke di masa depan

"Huft…" Sasuke menghela napas setelah mengutak- atik beberapa alat yang sedang dikerjakannya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kapsul yang biasanya mengantarkannya ke kamarnya. Setelah itu dia masuk dan tanpa diketahuinya dia menekan tombol yang bukan mengarah ke kamarnya.

Setelah pintu kapsul itu terbuka Sasuke keluar dan dia menatap pintu yang ada didepannya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantongnya lalu meletakannya ke gambar tangan yang ada di pintu itu dan pintu itu langsung terbuka.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar itu dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada didalam kamar Naruto. dia tidak tahu mengapa begini, dia hanya tidak menyadari bahwa dia sangat merindukan Naruto. padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto pergi. Sasuke mendekati salah satu pintu atau yang diketahui adalah pintu yang biasa Naruto pakai untuk membuat racun. Sasuke mengambil pulpen yang ada di kantongnya lalu tekannya ujung pulpen itu hingga pulpen itu mengeluarkan sinar, diarahkan pulpen itu menuju pendeteksi suara yang digunakan untuk membuka kunci ruangan itu.

"_Aku tidak butuh Kaa-san."_

Tiba- tiba suara Naruto terdengar. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Na-na-naru? Itukah kata sandi yang kau gunakan?" Sasuke merasa sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu Naruto menggunakan kata sandi itu. dia kira kata sandi yang akan digunakannya adalah kata- kata yang berhubungan dengan kesukaannya seperti ramen.

Sasuke yang niatnya ingin melihat koleksi Narutopun akhirnya membatalkan niatnya. Dia lebih tertarik dengan kata sandi semua pintu yang ada di kamar Naruto.

"_Aku sayang Tou-san selamanya."_

"_Aku akan bersama Tou-san selamanya."_

"_Aku adalah putri Tou-san."_

Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. dia tidak percaya bahwa semua kata sandi yang digunakan Naruto itu berhubungan dengannya. Menunjukan bahwa Naruto memang sangat menyayanginya. Sasuke meremas selimut kamar Naruto.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau terlalu baik kepadaku, Naruto. mengapa kau baik kepada salah satu orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu." Sasuke berbaring ke tempat tidur Naruto dan mengambil boneka yang sepertinya lupa Sasuke bawa untuk Naruto. Sasuke menekan nekan boneka itu lalu seketika suara dirinya yang sedang bernyanyi nina bobo terdengar.

"EH?" Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Sasuke ingat pada saat Naruto masih bayi Naruto itu tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak mendengar nyayian ninabobonya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke yang bekerja merasa kesulitan bahkan robo babysister yang dibuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Oleh sebab itu Sasuke merekam suaranya dan menaruhnya sebagai program dirobo babysisternya. Robo babysisternya itu dipakai sampai umur Naruto tujuh tahun. Dan setelah itu tidak pernah dikeluarkan lagi. Itu menurutnya karena pada saat beberapa hari setelah robo itu digudangkan Naruto dengan sembunyi- sembunyi mengambil robo itu lalu di ambilnya program rekaman itu.

Sejak kecil Naruto tidak pernah mempunyai teman dan selalu dikucilkan karena selalu diejek tidak mempunyai Kaa-san. Naruto yang hanya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke pada saat malam hari dan tidak mau memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akhirnya hanya bisa menangis di kamarnya. Sampai dia ingat bahwa dia mempunyai robo yang menyimpan suara Tou-sannya. Naruto yang memang sudah pintar sejak kecil karena Sasuke selalu mengajarinya setiap hari libur dan memberinya berbagai buku penelitiannya akhirnya mengambil salah satu program dari robonya karena dia tahu hanya suara Tou-sannya yang bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

Naruto memasangnya di salah satu boneka yang diberi Tou-sannya. Sasuke melihat dengan teliti boneka itu kemudian Sasuke tersenyum bersamaan dengan perasaan miris. dia ingat tentang boneka itu.

Flash back

"Naru… apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke dari bawah.

"Iya… Tou-san… sebentar lagi." teriak Naruto dari kamarnya.

"Robo… cepatlah sedikit…. Aku tidak ingin Tou-san menunggu. Kau tahu? ini pertama kalinya aku pergi melihat festival hanabi. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memakaikanku kimono. Aku tidak ingin memakai ini." Naruto menatap sebal robonya.

"I-tu ti-dak bo-leh no-na. me-nu-rut in-for-ma-si se-ti-ap o-rang yang ke-sa-na meng-gu-na-kan ki-mo-no." robo itu menjelaskan dan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Setelah setengah jam kemudian Naruto turun kebawah menggunakan kapsulnya bersama dengan robonya.

"Tou-san… salahkan robo! bukan salah Naru, Naru lama. Itu semua salah robo." Naruto menaruh tangannya dipinggang.

"Tidak apa, Naru-chan sangat cantik dan lucu memakai kimono." Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Naruto sebentar. Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke festival.

Di Festival

"Hua…" mata Naruto berbinar- binar melihat banyaknya lampion yang ada jauh diatas kepalanya. ini pertama kalinya dia melihat itu semua.

"Naru suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Hm." kata Naruto dengan muka yang berseri dan tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum lalu dia berhenti disalah satu kios yang menjual permen apel. Dia membeli satu lalu diberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini tidak apa- apa? Aku bisa sakit gigi jika makan seperti ini. Tou-san selalu melarangku untuk memakan yang seperti ini. kecuali permen yang selalu Tou-san beri yang menurut Tou-san tidak berbahaya." kata Naruto sambil mengambil permen yang diberikan oleh Tou-sannya, tapi mukanya sedikit sedih melihat permen itu, karena dia ingin memakannya dengan segera.

"Untuk kali ini berpura- puralah bahwa Tou-san tidak tahu." Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. umur Naruto baru enam tahun tapi dia sudah seperti ini, ini semua karena Sasuke selalu memberitahunya hal- hal yang harus dilakukan dan tidak harus dilakukan. Dan Naruto adalah anak yang patuh. Mendengar hal yang dikatakan Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Naruto tersenyum kembali setelah mendnegar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tou-sannya setelah itu dia menjilat permen itu.

"Wah…. Ini enak sekali, Tou-san. Aku ingin lagi." Naruto menatap Tou-sannya.

"Habiskan dulu yang ini. nanti kita beli yang lain." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto lalu mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya dipundaknya.

"Tou-san… apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto terkejut dengan perbuatan Tou-sannya.

"Naru lihat? Semua anak digendong seperti ini oleh Tou-sannya." Sasuke memberitahu. Naruto yang diberitahu akhirnya melihat kesekeliling dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tou-sannya benar.

Naruto sangat menikmati acaranya. Ini adalah hal yang belum pernah dialaminya dan mungkin akan jarang sekali terjadi, sehingga dia harus menikmatinya.

"Nanti kita akan beli takoyaki, permen kapas, cumi bakar, tangkap ikan koki dan kita akan menembak untuk mendapatkan sebuah boneka. Tapi… yang terpenting kita akan melihat kembang api yang sangat indah." Sasuke memberitahu jadwal acaranya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya diam dia sedang menikmati permen apelnya yang menurutnya sangat enak.

DRET DRET DRET

Handphone Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke segera menjawabnya. Dan setelah itu mereka duduk didepan danau yang sangat luas. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dan mendudukannya diatas kursi. Naruto pikir karena Sasuke kelelahan. Tapi Sasuke malah berjongkok didepanya.

"Naru tunggu disini ya? Tou-san ada urusan, Tou-san janji nanti pada saat kembang api dimulai. Tou-san akan kembali." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum kepada Tou-sannya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu semua merasa sangat bersalah tetapi ada hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ini masalah penelitiannya.

"Ini, belilah apapun yang Naru suka, tapi Naru harus kembali ke tempat ini. tidak apakan?" Sasuke memberikan kantong yang berisi uang kepada Naruto dan setelah itu diciumnya kening Naruto sebelum dirinya pergi.

Naruto diam di tempat dia menggoyang- goyangkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Hosh hosh hosh." terdengar suara orang yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Naruto menengok kebelakang.

"Tou-san?" Naruto merasa heran dengan Tou-sannya yang cepat sekali kembali.

"Ini." Sasuke menunjukan sebuah boneka berekor Sembilan kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini, Tou-san?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Naru anggap boneka ini adalah Tou-san. Jadi, selama Naru menunggu Tou-san kembali. Boneka ini akan selalu menemani Naru." Sasuke memberikan boneka itu kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung memeluk boneka itu dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san. Sekarang Tou-san bisa pergi. Naru tidak ingin Tou-san mengalami masalah karena Naru." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membulatkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap Naruto sendu.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san akan segera kembali." Sasuke tersenyum juga kepada Naruto lalu dia segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap kearah Tou-sannya yang sedang berlari meninggalkannya dan perlahan air matanya jatuh ke pipinya. Naruto kemudian menatap kakinya dan kemudian dia turun dari kursi dihapusnya air mata itu.

"Tou-san berjanji akan datang lagi. Jadi aku tidak boleh bersedih." Naruto memeluk erat bonekanya.

Naruto mengelilingi festival itu bersama dengan bonekanya. Dia membeli semua hal yang dibicarakan oleh Tou-sannya.

Naruto kembali ke kursinya dan memakan permen kapasnya. Dia juga memberi bonekanya permen kapas yang belum dibuka.

"Kau harus menggantikan Tou-san. Nanti jika Tou-san kembali kau harus memberikannya kepada Tou-san." Naruto berbicara kepada boneka itu.

"Hey hey hey, lihat! Itu si anak yang tidak punya Kaa-san." seorang anak kecil mendekati Naruto kemudian beberapa anak kecil lainnya datang.

"Wah… dia mempunyai banyak makanan." anak yang satunya mengambil permen kapas yang ada didekat boneka.

"Itu untuk, Tou-san." Naruto berdiri lalu mengambil balik permennya.

"Sekarang ini milikku. Kau tidak boleh mengambil milik orang lain." Anak laki- laki itu mengambil lagi permennya dan mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh.

"Aduh… Tapi itu punya Naru…" Naruto cepat berdiri lalu mengambil permennya lagi.

"Wah… anak perempuan ini menyebalkan. Ayo kita ambil semuanya." kata teman anak laki- laki itu. akhirnya semuanya mengambil semuanya pada saat Naruto sedang berebut permen kapas dengan anak laki- laki yang mengaku- ngaku pemilik permen kapasnya.

"Hoy, Natsu… sudah lepaskan saja permen kapasnya kita sudah mendapatkan semuanya, bahkan kita dapat boneka Kyuubi." teman anak laki- laki itu menyuruh Natsu untuk menyerah.

"Baiklah, tapi bonekanya untukku ya." Kata Natsu sambil melepaskan pemen kapasnya. Naruto yang melihat bonekanya diambil langsung berlari dan menarik bonekanya.

"Kalian itu suka merebut milik orang lainnya." kata Naruto marah.

"Dasar anak nakal." Naruto memeluk erat bonekanya.

BUK!

Salah satu anak kecil mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh.

"Kau ini tidak mempunyai Kaa-san jadi jangan memarahiku." anak kecil itu tidak terima.

"Walaupun aku tidak memunyai Kaa-san aku tidak nakal." Naruto membela diri.

SREEEET!

Anak laki- laki itu akhirnya marah dan menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Cepat ambil bonekanya." kata anak laki- laki yang sedang menarik rambut Naruto.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memberikannya, ambil saja jika kalian bisa." Naruto menambah keeratannya memeluk bonekanya.

"Wah… ternyata kau menantang kami." anak laki- laki itu akhirnya marah.

Naruto menekuk tubuhnya karena dia terguling di pasir, tubuh Naruto kotor karena pasir. Bahkan rambut dan kimononya yang rapih sekarang sudah acak- acakan. Dia tidak mau melepaskan bonekanya, walaupun anak- anak itu sudah menjambak rambutnya atau melemparinya dengan batu kecil yang ada didekat mereka.

"Hiks hiks hiks. Jangan ambil boneka Naru…. Hiks Hiks hiks." Naruto menangis. Mendengar Naruto menangis akhirnya semua anak berlari meninggalkan Naruto karena tidak mau disalahkan.

Setelah tidak mendengar suara anak laki- laki tadi, Naruto bangun dengan rasa sakit di kepala dan badannya karena perbuatan anak laki- laki tadi. Dia duduk dikursinya dan menatap bonekanya yang kotor dengan menangis. Itu adalah boneka yang diberikan oleh Tou-sannya dan sekarang bonekanya kotor.

CIUUUU…. PTAK! PTAK! PTAK!

Suara kembang api terdengar Naruto menatap keatas dan melihat betapa indahnya kembang api itu. tapi ternyata rasa sakitnya lebih besar dari pada ketakjubannya terhadap kembang api itu. Tou-sannya ingkar janji, Tou-sannya tidak datang untuk melihat kembang api bersama. jika tahu begini dia lebih baik di rumah menonton kembang api dari kamarnya, dari pada seperti ini. Dia memang sudah biasa dengan Tou-sannya yang sering ingkar janji, tapi tetap saja mengalami itu semua membuat air matanya mengalir.

"Tou-san… cepatlah datang…" Naruto berbaring di kursi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir hingga dirinya tertidur.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat ke tempat Naruto, dia tidak tahu bahwa urusannya satu jam lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Sasuke mendekat kearah kursi dan melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk bonekanya. Pakaian dan wajah Naruto kotor begitu pula dengan boneka yang sedang dipeluknya. Sasuke mengangkat Naruto lalu menggendongnya. Dia tahu apa yang Naruto alami. Ini sebabnya dia ingin mengeluarkan Naruto dari sekolah. setiap hari seragamnya kotor dan dengkulnya selalu diberi plester. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto di bully di sekolah. padahal dia sudah memberitahu keras gurunya untuk menjaga Naruto. tapi sepertinya itu gagal.

"Tou-san… datanglah… kembang apinya indah, tapi... bonekanya kotor. Maafkan Naru…" Naruto mengigau.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menambah keeratannya memeluk Naruto lalu menangis menyadari kebodohan dirinya.

"Maafkan Tou-san, Naru…"  
Flash back off

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto masuk kedalam apartemen milik Sakon, dia tahu seorang cleaning service akan datang lima menit lagi dan selesai dalam waktu sepuluh menit. setelah lima menit cleaning service itu pergi Sakon akan datang. Naruto segera masuk kedalam apartemen milik sakon itu dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Tempat yang bagus." Kata Naruto.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen sakon terbuka. Naruto segera menyiapkan jarum yang akan dipakainya dan dia segera memakai sarung tangannya.

SET

Naruto melemparkan jarum itu kearah leher sang cleaning service membut wanita itu tewas seketika.

Naruto segera menggeret cleaning service itu ke kamar Sakon. Naruto membuka pakaian yang dipakai cleaning service itu lalu memakainya. Dia juga membuka koper yang berisi alat penyamarannya. Dipakainya segala hal yang bisa membuatnya sama persis dengan rupa si cleaning service tersebut.

Setelah semuanya lengkap Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada didepan televisi menunggu datangnya Sakon yang menjadi korbannya sekarang.

"Tidak ku sangka aku akan membunuhmu setelah tadi pagi aku berkenalan denganmu." kata Naruto dengan nada berpura- pura menyesal.

Sakon POV

Akhirnya tubuhku tidak perlu bekerja keras setelah datangnya anak baru itu. dia benar- benar anak yang sangat cerdas. Aku sangat mengakui kemampuannya. Dia bahkan bisa menemukan hal yang bahkan terlewat olehku. walaupun itu bukan mengenai racun yang menjadi tugasnya.

Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditanganku. Selalu pulang dengan tepat waktu. Hmmm… aku tidak mengerti apa yang pembunuh itu fikirkan. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Tayuya sehingga dia harus tewas dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan. Dia sangat menyedihkan. Tapi aku sedikit sedih juga berhubung dia dulu adalah teman dekatku. Semoga kau bahagia disana, Tayuya.

Setelah berada didepan apartemenku ku mengambil kartu yang akan membuka pintu apartemenku. Ku memasukan kartu itu sebentar lalu membuka pintunya.

CKLEK  
"Tadaima…" kataku cukup keras tapi aku tahu tidak akan mungkin ada yang menjawabnya.

"Okaeri." tiba- tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang aku tahu adalah suara cleaning service yang selalu membereskan apartemenku.

"Kau masih disini?" tanyaku menghampiri dirinya yang sedang menonton tv. Dia adalah seorang anak SMA yang bekerja part time disini. Dan aku selalu mempercayakan apartemenku padanya. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, tidak biasanya dia masih disini. Apakah dia membutuhkan uang lagi sehingga dia menungguku pulang?

"Apa Baa-san kembali sakit sehingga kau menungguku pulang?" kataku sambil menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Tenggorokanku sedikit kering.

TAK TAK TAK

Ku mendnegar langkah kakinya yang mendekatiku.

"Sebutkan apa yang kau butuhkan." Aku memintanya untuk langsung meminta apa yang dinginkannya.

"Aku ingin kau mati." Katanya dingin kepadaku.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Ku terbatuk lalu berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Miko. Kau tidak mungkin-"

SET

Miko melemparkan pisau yanga ada didekatnya kearahku dan pisau itu menancap di kulkas. Tidak beberapa lama, ku merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir diwajahku aku segera merabanya.

"Darah?" kataku setelah melihatnya cairan berwarna merah yang ada ditanganku dan sekarang aku merasakan perihnya luka itu.

"Miko! Kau tidak benar- benar-"

SET

Pisau kedua melayang.

JLEB

Dan pisau itu mengenai perut bagian kiriku.

"AAaaaa…. Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku sambil mencabut pisaunya dari perutku dan darah kembali keluar dari sana.

KLANG KLANG KLANG

Ku mendengar sesuatu yang diaduk digelas.

"Apa lagi?" kataku kepadanya.

BYUR…

Miko menyiramkan air itu kearah mukaku.

"AAAAaaaaa.a….aaaaa…" aku kembali berteriak. Dia ternyata menyiramkan air garam, dan air garam itu tepat mengenai luka yang ada diwajahku dan itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau…. Miko sadarlah, aku ini Sakon. Orang yang telah kau anggap sebagai anikimu." Ku mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya walaupun aku tau itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun karena dia sudah mengambil salah satu garpu dan melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah aku lihat darinya.

"Aku ingin tahu setajam apa garpu yang ada di rumahmu." Miko menyeringai kearahku. Ku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dan aku melihat sebuah gelas didekatku. Maafkan aku Miko. Ku melemparkan gelas itu kearahnya tapi karena pada saat melempar sakit di perutku terasa aku meleset mengenainya menyebabkan gelas itu pecah.

PRANG!

Suara gelas pebah terdengar. Miko melihat pecahan gelas itu lalu melihat kearahku.

"Hahahahahaha… baiklah, aku beri waktu 15 menit untukmu membela diri. Jika kau bisa keluar dari apartemen ini selama 15 menit aku akan membebaskanmu. Aku hanya akan menggunakan seluruh alat makanmu seperti pisau dan garpu. Sedangkan kau bisa menggunakan apapun. Ah…. Aku tidak menyukai baju ini." Miko terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli itu.

PRANG!

Ku melemparan piring kesebelah Miko. Aku tidak akan menyia- nyiakan waktunya karena aku tidak mau mati dan sepertinya Miko benar- benar menjadi seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Ku melihat dirinya dan bulu kudukku langsung berdiri ketika aku melihat sebuah kilatan dari matanya. Bagaikan seorang singa yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Sekarang aku takut.

PRANNGGG!

PRANGGGG!

PRANGGGG!

Ku terus melemparinya dengan piring atau apapun yang bisa membuatku keluar dari apartemenku. Tapi sepertinya semuanya ini tidak ada gunanya karena aku belum meninggalkan dapurku sama sekali. Aku beberapa kali berhasil menghindar tapi tidak sedikit dari garpu yang menancap ditubuhku. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakitannya aku langsung menarik garpu yang baru menancap ditubuhku.

"Aaaaaa…" aku tidak tahu ini garpu yang keberapa yang telah aku lepaskan dari tubuhku.

"Aku mohon…. Lepaskan aku…." Ku memohon kepadanya berharap pengampunan tentang hal apapun yang entah apa aku lakukan padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu. aku ini harus membunuhmu apapun yang terjadi." Miko menggaruk kepalanya sebentar.

"KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI. KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHKU. AKU ADALAH SEORANG ILMUWAN. AKU ILMUWAN PENTING!" akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Dan aku melihat piring satu- satunya yang tersisa didapurku.

PRAK!

Aku benturkan piring itu ke lemari hingga piring itu menjadi dua lalu aku lemparkannya pecahan piring itu ke arah mukanya dan sebuah goresan terlihat dari wajahnya. Tapi…. Yang aku lihat bukan darah melainkan seperti kulit lumpia yang sobek.

"Si-si-siapa dirimu?" kataku yang akhirnya sekarang mengerti mengapa Miko seperti ini. dia seperti ini karena dia bukan…. Miko.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa memberitahukan siapa diriku sebenarnya." Wanita itu menyeringai lalu perlahan matanya berputar.

"Ckkckckckckck.. apa katamu tadi? Ilmuwan penting?" wanita itu memainkan rambutnya atau mungkin itu juga adalah rambut palsu.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUHKU!"

JLEB  
sebuah garpu menancap di lengan kiriku.

"Aaaa…." Aku bersuara keras. Lalu aku segera menarik garpu itu keluar tapi entah mengapa sepertinya tancapan garpu ini berbeda. aku merasakan tangan kiriku tidak berdaya.

"Kau ini sangat me-nye-bal-kan. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. walaupun kau presiden, aku akan membunuhmu." Kata wanita itu kemudian terkikik geli. Tapi menurutku itu adalah kikikan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku dengar.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUHKU!" kataku menatapnya tajam. Wanita itu memutar bola matanya lalu melihat jam yang ada ditangannya.

"Ah… aku lupa aku punya tamu hari ini dan aku belum beres- beres rumah. Berhubung kau sangat berisik. Aku akan berbaik hati kepadamu." Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya.

DOOORRRR! DOOOR! DOORRR!

Sebuah peluru tepat mengenai bahu kananku dan kedua kakiku. Ternyata itu adalah pistol.

"AAAAaaaaaa…." Sepertinya itu adalah suara teriakan terkencang yang pernah dikeluarkanku.

BRUK

Dan sekarang aku tidak berdaya tergeletak di lantai.

TAK TAK TAK

Suara derap langkahnya terdengar.

"Uhhh…" ku merasa sesak karena sepatunya yang ber hak rata menekan dadaku.

"Anak pintar tidak boleh berisik." Katanya sambil mengambil plester dari kantongnya.

SREEEEK

Suara plester disobek terdengar. Lalu dia menutup mulutku dengan plester itu.

Sakon POV end

"Kau beruntung dewa kematian cepat menghampirimu." Naruto berbisik pelan ditelinga Sakon.

Naruto mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kepala Sakon.

"Selamat tinggal…."

DOOR!

Naruto akhirnya menembak kepala Sakon sehingga Sakon tewas seketika. Naruto berdiri lalu mengambil pulpennya. Diarahkan pulpen itu kearah Sakon sehingga apapun jejak dirinya yang tertinggal tidak akan ketahuan. Dan kemudian dia mengarahkan pulpennya kearah dirinya sendiri hingga dia kembali menjadi Naruto.

Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu setelah dirinya menyamar kembali dan membereskan segalanya.

JPRET!

"Maaf ya… telah membuat dapurmu yang indah menjadi penuh darah dan berantakan." kata Naruto setelah memfoto tubuh Sakon yang telah tewas.

"Hmmm… aku harus segera pergi. aku harus mengurus segala sesuatu dirumah, khususnya kamarku." Naruto segera keluar dari apartemen Sakon dan segera pulang ke rumah dan seperti biasa. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang curiga kepadanya.

To be continued

Xixixixixixi bagaimana dengan chapter ini? baguskah? Hehehehehehe. Tapi kerasa ga sih kalo Tsuki kayak mempercepat alurnya? Tsuki ngerasa chapter ini sedikit cepat alurnya. tapi… Tsuki selipin sedikit tentang masa kecil Naruto. entah mengapa tiba- tiba idenya keluar pas ngetik ceritanya. Kayak gimana gitu… heheheheh sudahlah Tsuki terlalu banyak cuap- cuap. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya aja ya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen-minna... Tsuki baru bisa update sekarang. Tsuki udah kuliah sekarang, Surprise! *nggak ada yang tanya.* setelah Tsuki masuk kuliah Tsuki jadi sibuk banget, apa Tsuki yang menyibukan diri ya? Hmm... abaikan. Tsuki udah semester 2 nih dan tau nggak? Tsuki sekarang lagi UTS, hahahahahaha. Bukannya Tsuki belajar Tsuki malah ngetik fanfic, hehehehehe. Biarkan, Tsuki memang nakal. Tapi Tsuki senang bisa update karena Tsuki yakin banyak yang nunggu lanjutan ceritanya. *GR* hehehehe dari pada Tsuki lama-lama tsuki bales review dulu.

Runriran : Tsuki update nih, maaf menunggu lama m(_ _)m

Guest : Tsuki update, maaf menunggu lama m(_ _)m

Guest : _Arigatou..._ Tsuki update, xixixixixi SEMANGAT! Maaf menunggu lama m(_ _)m

dwidobechan : Tsuki update, maaf menunggu lama m(_ _)m

DheKyu : hmm... Tsuki maunya gitu, tapi... mungkin Sasukenya nyangka bahwa itu hanya perasaan sebagai Tou-san Naruto. Tsuki update, maaf menunggu lama m(_ _)m

Naozumi Ariadust : Tsuki update, maaf menunggu lama m(_ _)m

Naru on the way : hehehehe, gpp ko. _Arigatou... _kita sehati membuat Naruto sadis rupanya. Tsuki update, maaf menunggu lama m(_ _)m

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : Sasuke, FemNaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Antara Aku dan Tou-san**

Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera pulang, betapa terkejut dirinya ketika dia sudah melihat Tou-sannya, Kushina dan Minato sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

"SIAL!" Naruto memukul kesal setir mobilnya.

TIN TIN TIN

Naruto membunyikan klakson mobilnya dan secara bersamaan ketiga orang yang ada di depan rumahnya menengok membuat ketiga orang itu tersenyum kecuali Tou-sannya. Naruto melewati ketiga orang itu lalu masuk sebelum dirinya membuka garasi dengan tombol otomatis yang ada di mobilnya. Naruto segera memakirkan mobilnya ke garasi, membiarkan ketiga orang yang telah menunggunya menunggu lagi.

Naruto segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menekan sesuatu dibawah tempat tidurnya, beruntung kemarin malam dia bertanya kepada Tou-sannya. Setelah ditekan, semua pintu yang ada di kamar Naruto menghilang digantikan oleh tembok yang berwarna sama kecuali untuk kamar mandi. Setelah semuanya yakin Naruto segera kedepan dan menyambut semuanya atau bisa kita sebut menyambut Tou-sannya.

"Wah... udara disini sangat bersih." Kushina menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Tentu saja." kata Naruto tidak peduli.

"Ne... Tou-san, bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto memeluk tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak buruk."Sasuke berkomentar membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menambah keeratan tangannya memeluk tangan Sasuke.

"Lihat... kami bawa banyak makanan, kita akan masak bersama Naru-chan..." Kushina ikut memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto risih dan melepaskan pelukannya dan pelukan Kushina kepadanya.

"Aku tidak perlu memasak bersamamu, cukup aku yang memasak." kata Naruto dingin kepada Kushina.

"Bersama lebih baik." Kushina tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto dan memeluk erat Naruto.

DEG!

Naruto merasakan perasaan yang aneh, entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dalam hatinya setelah dipeluk dan mendapatkan senyum dari Kushina.

"Baiklah..." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dirinya masih tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya tadi.

"YOSH! Ayo kita ke dapur..." Kushina mengambil semua barang bawaannya dan menarik Naruto bersamanya.

Naruto melihat bahan didepannya dan dirinya tidak yakin akan kandungan sayuran yang dibawa Kushina. Dia tidak mau Tou-sannya makan makanan yang tidak sehat.

"Apa tidak kita ganti saja sayurannya? Aku punya banyak sayuran di kebun belakang." Naruto memberikan usul, tetapi Kushina menggoyangkan tangannya bertanda tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan, Ai-chan." Kushina tersenyum lagi lalu mengambil salah satu sayuran dan memotongnya. Naruto yang melihat Kushina begitu bersemangat akhirnya mau tidak mau mengikuti.

Naruto menikmati masak bersama Kushina karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya dia memasak bersama, karena jika di rumah dia selalu masak sendiri untuk Tou-sannya dan dia tidak mempunyai teman sehingga tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya untuk memasak bersama. Dalam hati Naruto sebenarnya merasakan senang apalagi ketika dapur menjadi sangat ramai akibat Kushina mencoreng muka Naruto dengan kecap yang secara sengaja ditumpahkan di telunjuknya. Naruto tidak menanggapi tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya Naruto ikut juga dan ketika semuanya matang wajah mereka berdua penuh dengan tepung, kecap atau apapun kecuali sambal atau cabe.

"Kalian itu perang atau memasak?" tanya Minato setelah melihat Naruto dan Kushina.

"Tentu memasak. Lalu apa? Hahahaha..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa, membuat Minato dan Sasuke yang baru melihat tawa Naruto terdiam, tak berapa lama kemudian Minato dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tertawa." Minato mengacak rambut Naruto dan Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu terdiam.

"Ternyata kau gadis yang baik." Sasuke berkata denga sangat lembut dengan senyum yang masih mengembang diwajahnya.

TES!

Air mata Naruto jatuh.

"Eh?" Kushina terkejut melihat Naruto menangis.

"EH? Apa-apaan aku ini." Naruto menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Pakai saja kamar yang kalian inginkan." Naruto segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan entah mengapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti, air matanya terus mengalir tapi dirinya bukan merasakan sakir atau apapun dia merasakan bahagia.

"Tou-san... mengapa aku begini?" Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

Naruto turun ke bawah setelah perasannya menjadi baik, lagi-lagi dia dibuat tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Ketika dia ke bawah semua telah menunggunya di meja makan tetapi dia masih melihat barang-barang Kushina, Minato dan tou-sannya, itu menandakan mereka belum memilih kamar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tapi kalian bisa makan duluan ada hal yang harus aku lakukan." Naruto berjalan melewati semuanya dan mengambil kotak makan yang ditaruhnya di atas meja dapur, dan ketika melewati meja makan lagi, dia tidak melihat ada satu orangpun yang menyentuh makanannya.

"Kami akan menunggumu." Minato memberitahu Naruto yang tampak sedang bertanya dalam pikirannya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyum lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ditaruhnya tempat makan itu kedalam alat biasa yang telah mengirimkan makanan selama dirinya di Bumi. Setelah mengirimnya Naruto segera memencet kaca beningnya untuk memastikan bahwa Tou-sannya mendapatkan makanan itu dan memakannya.

"Tou-san sudah menerimanya." tiba-tiba muncul sosok Tou-sannya di layar kacanya.

"Tou-san harus makan. Aku tahu Tou-san pasti susah sekali makan jika sudah bekerja. Tou-san sudah tua-"

"_Tou-san tahu. Tapi, Naru-chan juga harus makan."_ Sasuke menyuruh Naruto secara tidak langsung untuk menutup telfonnya dan segera makan.

"Aku menyayangi Tou-san." Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu menutup telfonnya. Setelah itu dia segera kebawah dimana semuanya telah menunggu.

* * *

Di Tempat Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto mematikan telfonnya, dia tahu Naruto sangat senang sekarang dan dia tahu kenapa semua itu terjadi. Itu semua terjadi akibat kedua orang tuanya yang asli berada disana dan lagi, dia tahu bahwa jika Minato dan Kushina berada di sekelilingnya dia akan merasakan bagaimana indahnya hidup. Sasuke menghela napas lalu membuka makanannya ketika aroma dari makanan itu menusuk hidungnya dia tahu masakan siapa itu. Dia segera memakan makanannya untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan memakan masakan buatan Kushina lagi dan tentunya Naruto pasti ikut membantu." Sasuke memakan makanannya lagi dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya memakannya dengan lahap dan setelah menghabiskan makanannya dia tahu kenapa ada rasa yang berbeda pada makanan itu, yang berbeda adalah karena Kushina, Minato dan Naruto tidak ada bersamanya.

"Ck."

Sasuke berdiri lalu membuka jendela yang ada di ruangan kerjanya membiarkan udara disana masuk. Dia sangat merindukan mereka semua.

"Naru-chan, apa Tou-san dapat bersama dirimu lagi?"

* * *

Naruto makan bersama dan dia merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga, dia memang sering makan bersama Tou-sannya tetapi entah mengapa hatinya beranggapan bahwa makan kali ini lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Setelah makan mereka membereskan meja makan bersama-sama, hal yang belum pernah dilakukannya lagi. Entah akan terjadi berapa kejadian lagi yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Ai-chan... Ai-chan akan tidur denganku, bukan?" Kushina memeluk tangan Naruto dan bagian dari dirinya tidak menolak sehingga dia tidak melepaskan pelukan itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari hatinya mulai menerima keberadaan Kushina.

"A-aku tidak mau." kata Naruto sedikit gagap. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya apalagi setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah.

"A-chan!" Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oi, kalian tidak mengajakku?" Minato membuat muka sedih lalu menatap Kushina dan Naruto.

"Hey, ini hanya untuk wanita." Kushina menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Naruto memandang Kushina dan Minato secara bergantian sebelum dirinya tertawa kecil. Minato, Kushina dan Sasuke yang ada disana melihat Naruto ketawa untuk kedua kalinya lagi-lagi tersenyum. Karena Kushina dan Minato tidak mau tawa itu hilang akhirnya melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka kembali.

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur bersama saja." kata Sasuke sambil melihat TV yang mati, dia ingin menyalakannya tetapi dia tidak tahu karena tidak ada tombol atau remot disana.

"Tou-san." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Tou-sannya.

"Ai-chan. Dimana remotnya?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata tidak terganggu juga akan pelukan itu.

"Cukup sebutkan kata kuncinya." Naruto berbisik kepada Tou-sannya.

"Kata kunci?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Kushina dan Minato yang melihat Sasuke sudah mulai akrab dengan anaknya dimasa depan, itu anggapan mereka, berjalan menuju mereka berdua dan ikut memeluk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ai-chan, kau tidak boleh pilih kasih seperti itu." Kushina memeluk erat Naruto.

"Kita adalah keluarga." kata Naruto bermaksud untuk menyalakan TV. Tapi disalahkan arti oleh Sasuke, Minato dan Kushina.

"AI-CHAN..." Kushina dan Minato berteriak lalu memeluk Naruto sangat erat membuat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya juga yang mengakibatkan Sasuke seperti dicekik.

"Kushina, Minato, Ai-chan. Lepaskan!" Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan Naruto dan ketika matanya terbuka dan melihat kedepan dia melihat TV nya menyala. 'Kita adalah keluarga. Apakah itu sandinya?' batin Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

* * *

Pada saat malam harinya mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di kamar Sasuke, karena kamar Sasuke memang kamar terbesar disana, kamar pilihan Naruto untuk Tou-sannya. Sasuke tidak tahu akan diberikan kamar sebesar ini.

"Ai-chan, bagaimana jika Aku dan Minato juga tinggal disini?" Kushina bertanya malu-malu kepada Naruto. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushina, Naruto terdiam sebentar tapi menurutnya 'mengapa tidak.'

"Aku punya banyak kamar dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika diisi. Kalian bisa tinggal dimana saja kecuali kamarku." Naruto berkata acuh tak acuh, dia sangat _tsundere_ sekarang. Kushina yang mendengar jawaban itu segera memeluk Naruto.

"_Arigatou_..." tanpa dirasakan oleh Kushina muncul air mata di sudut matanya.

"Kushina, jangan menangis." Minato menggoda Kushina.

"Ka-ka-kau diam... hiks, hiks, hiks." Kushina menangis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Minato.

"Kalian ini." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kushina segera menghapus air matanya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dan setelah itu mereka mengganti pakaian bergantian di kamar mandi.

* * *

Kasur Sasuke ternyata cukup untuk menampung mereka berempat. Kushina dan Minato marah-marah karena ingin disamping Naruto, akhirnya Naruto harus mengalah dan membiarkan Kushina dan Minato berada di sampingnya karena menurutnya Tou-sannya tentu akan mengalah untuk kali ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin tidur disebelah Naruto, tetapi Naruto sudah memutuskan dan dia harus menerima keputusan itu.

Mereka semua melihat ke atas dimana langit-langit berwarna putih menjadi tempat memfokuskan mata.

"Ai-chan, jika Sasuke adalah Tou-sanmu, siapa Kaa-sanmu?" Kushina membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, siapa Kaa-sanmu?" Minato sama tertariknya dengan topik yang dibuka oleh Kushina karena dia belum pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan wanita.

"Dia sudah mati." kata Naruto dingin dan menyebabkan seluruh bulu kuduk yang mendengarnya berdiri.

"Eh? Maafkan aku." Kushina merasa tidak enak karena telah mengatakan kata-kata yang mengingatkan Naruto dengan Kaa-sannya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Menurutku, aku sejak lahir tidak mempunyai Kaa-san, karena Kaa-san tidak mengharapkan aku ada. Itu sama saja dia mati dimataku." Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Kushina, Minato dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya, mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Minato yang tepatnya disamping Naruto dan Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk, menatap Sasuke lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Sasuke dan berbisik.

"Jangan-jangan kau menghamili wanita diluar nikah." nada Minato bercanda tetapi Sasuke tahu ada rasa kesal dan peringatan dinadanya, Minato menyalahkan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menatap kedepan.

"Aku tidak akan menyesali sesuatu hal yang bahkan belum terjadi." kata Sasuke datar.

Kushina yang ternyata adalah fujoushi berteriak histeris melihat Minato dan Sasuke walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Hua... jika aku lihat-lihat mata dan rambut Ai-chan sama seperti Minato. Jangan-jangan Minato adalah Kaa-sanmu." Kushina meneriakan anggapannya dengan senang. Naruto yang mendengarnya segera menatap Sasuke dan Minato yang mematung.

"A-a-aku kira Tou-sanku normal." Naruto bahkan termakan omongan Kushina.

"KUSHINA... APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?" Minato menatap marah Kushina begitu pula Sasuke dan dibalas tatapan innocent oleh Kushina.

"Itu menurutku, lihat!" Kushina duduk lalu menunjuk Naruto.

"Matanya sepertimu dan rambutnya sepertimu. Aku yakin jika rambut Ai-chan dipotong pendek dan tiga garis halus dipipinya hilang dia akan sama persis denganmu." Kushina mengeluarkan teorinya lagi. Minato yang berganti menatap Naruto akhirnya diam, yang dikatakan oleh Kushina benar.

"Kau menerimanya, bukan?" Kushina menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku masih belum terima, bagaimana aku bisa hamil jika begitu?" Minato masih bertahan.

"Kau lupa? Banyak alat canggih yang tercipta dimasa depan." Kushina mengingatkan bahwa hal itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"Tapi..." Minato bermain dengan tangannya.

"Jika begitu aku uke. AKU TIDAK MAU..." Minato berteriak tidak terima lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Oi, kau tidak boleh menerima anggapan itu begitu saja. Jangan-jangan kejadian yang terjadi adalah kalian itu orang tua asli Ai-chan, tapi kalian tertinggal pesawat yang akan mengantar kita ke tempat Ai-chan tinggal dimasa depan dan berhubung waktu itu aku sedang bermain dengan Ai-chan dan tidak tahu kalian tertinggal. Aku akhirnya yang harus menjaga Ai-chan. Jadi sebenarnya aku bukanlah Tou-san asli Ai-chan karena-"

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto bangkit lalu berteriak membuat semuanya diam dan terkejut, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Naruto tidak terima dengan anggapan itu, dia tidak terima mengetahui bahwa Tou-sannya tidak menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Tou-san... Tou-san adalah Tou-san Na-."Naruto menghentikan perkataannya karena dia ingat bahwa dirinya disini bukan bernama Naruto tetapi Kawai.

"Tou-san adalah Tou-san Ai." dan perlahan Naruto menangis.

"Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu jauh." Minato memeluk Naruto dan menenangkan Naruto. Kushina menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku memilih topik yang salah."

"Tou-san... Tou-san adalah satu-satunya keluarga Ai. Ai tidak punya lagi keluarga selain Tou-san. Bagaimana Tou-san mengatakan itu kepada Ai." Naruto terisak dipelukan Minato. Sasuke menghela napas lalu bangkit dan duduk, dia menepuk pundak Minato. Minato terkejut dengan tepukan itu tapi dia mengerti yang dibutuhkan Naruto saat ini adalah Tou-sannya. Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan Naruto masih terisak.

Kushina dan Minato mundur ketika Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Tou-san minta maaf." kata Sasuke pelan dan memeluk hangat Naruto. Naruto terkejut tetapi memang ini yang dibutuhkannya.

"Tou-san jahat, Tou-san jahat." Naruto meronta-ronta dari pelukan Sasuke tapi Sasuke memeluknya bertambah erat membuat Naruto tidak bisa meronta lagi.

"Hey, tadi hanya bercanda." jiwa seorang Tou-san dihati Sasuke sepertinya bangkit.

"Tapi itu tidak lucu." Naruto memeluk balik Sasuke.

"Sudah Tou-san katakan, Tou-san minta maaf." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto membuat Naruto bertambah keras menangis.

"Hua... akhirnya Tou-san mengakuiku." Naruto seperti baru sadar bahwa Sasuke memanggil dirinya Tou-san.

Kushina dan Minato sudah keluar dari kamar itu sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya kita biarkan mereka tidur berdua untuk malam ini. Masih ada malam berikutnya untuk tidur bersama, bukan?" Minato menatap Kushina yang sepertinya tidak menyetujui pendapat Minato.

"Sepertinya memang harus seperti itu." Kushina menghela napas, dia harus mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Minato benar.

"Lalu dimana kamar kita?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Semuanya boleh kecuali kamarnya. Atau... kau ingin tidur bersamaku?" goda Minato yang sukses membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi Kushina.

"Ka-kau! Berani macam-macam akan kupukul kau." Kushina memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya membuat Minato harus menelan ludahnya dan tertawa garing.

"Sepertinya kapan-kapan. Hehehehe."

Minato dan Kushina mencari kamar, Minato memilih kamar disebelah Naruto. Dia mengetahui itu kamar Naruto karena kamar itu berbeda dengan kamar lainnya karena kamar itu terdapat alat pendeteksi untuk masuk. Minato dan Kushina awalnya ingin masuk tetapi alat itu tidak mengizinkannya masuk, berbeda dengan kamar lainnya yang hanya menggunakan kartu untuk masuk dan kartunya sudah berada didepan kamar itu. Minato puas dengan kamarnya.

Kushina memilih untuk tidur di kamar sebelah Sasuke karena menurutnya akan tidak adil jika dia tidur disebelah kamar Naruto juga. Dia membiarkan Minato yang berada diatas dengan anggapan Minato akan cepat bertindak jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto. Dan dirinya sudah cukup dengan Sasuke dibawah untuk membuat semuanya aman. Kushina sangat menyukai kamarnya.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Tou-sannya ada didepannya. Wajahnya sejajar dengan dada bidang Tou-sannya, dia tertidur dipelukan Tou-sannya. Naruto tersenyum dan menyamankan lagi posisinya dipelukan Tou-sannya itu. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto dalam tidurnya, dia tidak tahu jika Naruto sudah bangun sedangkan dirinya masih terlelap tidur.

Naruto baru merasakan kembali tidur dengan Tou-sannya dan dia sangat merindukan itu. Tapi kemudian dia ingat kepada Tou-sannya yang ada dimasanya. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan keluar dari kamar tanpa membuat Tou-sannya terbangun. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengambil kaca bening yang ada di kamar.

Naruto menelfon Tou-sannya.

* * *

Di Tempat Sasuke

Sasuke tertidur di tempat kerjanya seperti biasa karena Naruto lupa memperingatkan Tou-sannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Sasuke memang terlihat sangat manja tetapi dia sangat gila pekerjaan sehingga dia sering lupa dan Naruto yang sering memperingatkannya. Tetapi Naruto tidak lagi bersamanya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dalam bekarja.

Komputer besar dan transparan di depan Sasuke mengeluarkan suara bahwa ada telfon masuk. Naruto sudah menelfon telfon kamar Tou-sannya tetapi tidak diangkat dan dia tahu harus kemana dia menelfon.

Sasuke membuka matanya karena terganggu dengan suara tersebut dan kesalahannya adalah menjawab telfon tersebut.

"_TOU-SAN..."_ Naruto berteriak. Untungnya dia berada di kamarnya yang sudah dibuatnya kedap suara.

Mata Sasuke yang awalnya mengantuk terbuka sempurna dan melihat layar komputernya dimana Naruto sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

"_TOU-SAN?!"_ Naruto mempertanyakan kenapa Tou-sannya tidak berada di kamar.

"Tou-san sudah tidur di kamar tadi. Tapi... Tou-san terbangun dan kesini, dan Tou-san akhirnya tertidur." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"_Benarkah?"_ tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Benar." kata Sasuke yakin. Padahal dia berbohong dan Naruto tahu itu.

"_Sekali lagi aku melihat Tou-san begini. Aku akan pulang!"_ Naruto mengancam Tou-sannya.

"Naru..." Sasuke meminta pengertian Naruto membuat Naruto menghela napas dipagi hari seperti ini.

"_Jika Tou-san mau aku tetap disini, Tou-san tidak boleh seperti itu."_ Naruto menatap sendu Tou-sannya.

"Tou-san minta maaf, bagaimana? Apakah kau senang?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan topik. Naruto menghela napas lagi.

"_Baik-baik, aku tahu Tou-san mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tentu sangat senang disini. Tou-san baik-baik saja bukan?"_ Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau tidak lihat? Tou-san tentu baik-baik saja." Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"_Aku rindu Tou-san. Aku ingin pulang."_ Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Tou-sannya membulatkan matanya dan Sasuke ikut menghela napas.

"Tapi kau hanya kurang dari seminggu lagi disana." Sasuke mengingatkan walaupun dia juga sangat merindukan Naruto dan mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto secara langsung, karena semuanya akan berbeda, Naruto akan bersama Kushina dan Minato yang notebenenya adalah orang tua asli Naruto.

"_Tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Tou-san. Aku akan pulang pada saat ulang tahun Tou-san."_ Naruto menyeringai.

"Memang Naru-chan tahu bagaimana pulang?" Sasuke ikut menyeringai.

"_Tou-san, kau tidak-"_

Pembicaraan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara peringatan bahwa Kushina sedang berada didepan kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah... sana. Kushina tampaknya ingin memasak sarapan bersama." Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menutup telfonnya.

"_Eh? Aku belum selesai bicara."_ Naruto tidak terima keputusan Tou-sannya.

"Naru-chan bisa menelfon Tou-san semau Naru-chan. Naru-chan tidak perlu khawatir. Tou-san selalu ada untuk Naru-chan." Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh kasih sayang membuat air mata muncul di sudup mata Naruto. Naruto mengingat kejadia tadi malam dan tersenyum.

"_Tou-san?"_ Naruto ikut menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Hn."

"_Aku menyayangi Tou-san dan mencintai Tou-san. Tou-san adalah Tou-san Naru. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Tou-san sebagai Tou-san Naru. Karena Tou-san adalah Tou-san terbaik yang dipilih oleh Kami-sama untuk Naru."_ Naruto tersenyum tetapi air mata mengalir dari matanya. Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto tapi kemudian dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"_Arigatou_, Naru-chan. Naru-chan adalah anak terbaik yang Tou-san punya. Tou-san sangat berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama telah membawa Naru-chan menjadi anak Tou-san. Tou-san mencintai Naru-chan juga." Sasuke memberikan senyumnya yang paling tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Oke, bye.. Tou-san." _

Dan Naruto mematikan panggilannya.

Sasuke menatap layar komputernya yang berubah menjadi kembali transparan.

"Jika Tou-san boleh menjadi egois dan tidak dipenuhi rasa dendam. Tou-san tidak akan mengirimmu kesana. Tou-san ingin kau hanya bersama Tou-san dan menjadi anak Tou-san. Tapi... Tou-san tidak bisa, Tou-san juga ingin orang tuamu merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Sasuke terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk membereskan mejanya. Jika nanti Naruto telfon kembali dan mengetahui semuanya masih berantakan dia akan marah-marah lagi.

"Dia sama pemarahnya dengan Kushina." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan.

To be continued

Bagaimana? Tsuki minta maaf kalo cerita ini ternyata lebih pendek dari cerita-certa sebelumnya dan chapter sekarang ga ada pembunuhan dulu supaya relaks sebentar ga pembunuhan terus. Tapi... chapter selanjutnya Tsuki bakal kasih kisah pembunuhan lainnya. Tsuki mau bikin yang lebih sadis lagi nih, tapi Tsuki ga bisa janji bisa update kapan. Hehehehhe,_ gomen minna~~_. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya aja ya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	5. Chapter 5

Xixixixixixi, Tsuki kembali... maaf... menunggu lama. Tsuki habis UAS dan berhubung sekarang ada waktu, Tsuki usahakan untuk segera menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum Tsuki mengikuti semester pendek. Tsuki minta maaf karena cerita ini berjalan sangat lama. Tsuki minta maaf sekali lagi... Oh ya, Dicerita kali ini Tsuki akan sedikit membuka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Memang belum semuanya tetapi cukup sedikit menjelaskan. Walaupun agak sedikit berbeda dengan rencana awal Tsuki membuat cerita ini. Tapi sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ceritanya Tsuki sedikit ubah dibagian akhir. Hehehehehehe... oke.. bales review dulu...

Atika tri.Y : hehehehehehe... maaf ya... lama... hmm... masalah kesadisan. Kali ini Tsuki bikin sadis Narutonya dan sedikit Nakal kali ya.. hahahahaha... tapi jangan mikir yang macem-macem dulu. Masih rate T ko, jadi ga bakal kemana-mana. Masalah kenapa Naruto diasuh Sasuke nanti jelaskan pas chapter terakhir atau sebelum chapter terakhir. Tapi... sedikit di kasih clue disini . Tsuki senang kalo ada yang mau jadi temen Tsuki. Gimana kalo Atika yang kasih dulu nanti Tsuki yang add. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Aisanoyuri : salam kenal juga... hua... Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Chooteisha Yori : kayaknya sekarang makin rumit juga, hehehehe... maaf ya... Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

DheKyu : xixixixixi, kayaknya ga bisa... soalnya mau pure tentang family, maaf... Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Princess Li-chan : Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

mythrab : Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

dwidobechan : Disini sedikit dikasih clue ko, tapi... lebih jelasnya nanti Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : Sasuke, FemNaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Antara Aku dan Tou-san**

Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat berbahagia bagi dirinya tetapi hari ini dia mempunyai misi untuk membunuh lagi tetapi setelah kedatangan orang baru di rumahnya yaitu, Kushina, Minato, dan Tou-sannya membuat dirinya harus berhati-hati. Naruto memakai kaca matanya yang telah memberitahukan siapa target selanjutnya.

"Ternyata dia." Naruto menyeringai.

"Ai-chan..." teriak seseorang dari bawah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kushina.

"Aku akan segera ke bawah." Naruto berteriak dari kamarnya. Segera setelah itu Naruto melepaskan kaca matanya dan menaruhnya di tas tak terbatasnya. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya Naruto mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya untuk sebuah alasan dia akan pulang telat hari ini.

"Kita akan terlambat, Ai-chan." kata Minato setelah melihat Naruto datang.

"Aku kira tidak." Naruto duduk di kursi lalu mengambil sandwich buatan Kushina. Dia melihat Tou-sannya untuk memastikan bahwa Tou-sannya makan dengan benar.

"Astaga!" Naruto menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa untuk mengirim sarapan, tadi malam mereka tidur malam karena menonton film bersama, tidak disangka Naruto bisa melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuknya.

"Aku bawa ini." Naruto mengambil banyak sandwich buatan Kushina lalu membawanya ke kamar.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke membuka suaranya yang dijawab gelengan kepala.

Naruto segera memasukan sandwich itu kedalam kotak makan yang ada di salah satu laci kamarnya. Itu memang tempat khusus untuk menyimpat kotak makan, setelah menyiapkan dengan benar Naruto langsung mengirimnya kepada Tou-sannya dan menghubungi Tou-sannya yang ada disana.

Tempat Sasuke

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat jam yang ada di komputernya, Sasuke merasa aneh juga karena tidak biasanya Naruto membiarkannya tidur sampai jam segeni.

TING!

Tempat dimana Sasuke mendapatkan makanan terdengar, menandakan makanan yang di kirim Naruto datang, Sasuke segera mengambilnya. Belum saja tangannya menyentuh makanan yang dikirim Naruto, komputernya menyala dan wajah Naruto langsung terlihat disana.

"_Yokatta_." Naruto terlihat sangat lega.

"Kau kenapa, Naru?" tanya Sasuke setelah mendapatkan sarapannya dan duduk di depan komputernya.

"_Maafkan Naru, Tou-san. Naru bangun siang tadi._" wajah Naruto tampak sedih, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian memakan sarapannya yang kali ini adalah sandwich dan ketika memakannya wajah Sasuke berubah.

"Na-Naru-chan yang membuat ini?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"_Kushina yang membuatnya. Aku juga lupa membuatkan jus tomat pagi ini. Aku ingat di dalam kulkas ada jus tomat. Untuk kali ini Naru izinkan Tou-san untuk mengaktifkan robo pelayan karena Naru tidak ada disana. Naru tahu Tou-san pasti belum pernah keluar dari kantorkan?_" Naruto menatap Tou-sannya.

"Hmm.. untuk apa robo pelayan? Bukankah rumah masih tetap rapih karena Tou-san ada di ruangan Tou-san sendiri." Sasuke balik bertanya.

"_Tou-san, akan ada banyak debu nanti, dan Naru tidak mau debu itu menyerang Tou-san. Pokoknya Tou-san harus menuruti apa kata Naru._" Naruto memaksa.

"Baik, baik. Naru-chan tidak kerja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Ah... aku lupa. Aku tutup dulu Tou-san._" Naruto tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

Sasuke melihat komputernya yang mati lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil jus tomat kesukaannya. Dia tidak menyalahkan Naruto karena tidak bisa membuatkannya jus tomat kesukaannnya tetapi dia hanya sedikit sedih. Walaupun dia harus terbiasa dengan itu semua tetapi Naruto memang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dan dia cemburu karena Naruto sekarang terlihat dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya dimasa lalu.

"Ck, apa yang aku pikirkan." Sasuke memegang kepalanya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam laboratorium tempatnya bekerja disana sudah ada beberapa para ilmuwan lainnya dan menurutnya laboratorium disini jauh dari kata lengkap, berbeda dengan laboratorium yang ada di kamarnya.

"Ai-chan, kau terlihat sangat senang sekali?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Ah... karena hari ini aku akan melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan, Kankuro." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm.. apa itu?" Kankuro tampak penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya, karena ini rahasia." Naruto mengguncang-guncang tabung yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Dan... apa yang kau buat?" Kankuro melihat cairan yang ada di tabung yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Ini adalah penawar racun." Naruto tersenyum kepada Kankuro.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat dimana hampir semua ilmuwan makan siang di cafetaria yang ada di kantor, Naruto, Kushina, Minato dan Sasuke pun ada disana, duduk disalah satu meja yang berisikan empat orang mereka tampak memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap. Naruto memesan dua porsi satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Tou-sannya setelah memastikan bagaimana kualitas makanan yang ada disana.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Kushina tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Kau makan terlalu cepat, Kushina." Sasuke berkomentar ditengah makannya yang anggun. Kushina tersenyum dan melihat tangannya tetapi dengan segera dimasukan tangannya kedalam kantong yang ada di jas putihnya dimana sapu tangannya berada. Minato menatap Kushina dan dibalas senyum oleh Kushina, Naruto memerhatikan mereka berdua menurutnya ada yang tidak beres disini dan dia tahu bahwa Tou-sannya tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalian dalam divisi apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Kushina dan Minato, dia tidak perlu bertanya tentang divisi Tou-sannya karena dia tahu Tou-sannya berada di divisi alat-alat elektronik untuk masa depan.

"Kami juga sama seperti Sasuke dulu tapi sekarang sedikit berbeda." Kushina mengeluarkan tangannya yang bersih dan mengambil sendoknya tetapi Naruto segera mencegahnya.

"Gunakan ini." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tas tak terbatasnya lalu disinarinya tangan Kushina. '_Biru?_' batin Naruto ketika sinar pertama menyinari telapak tangan Kushina.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?" Naruto tidak mau ketinggalan informasi sedikitpun.

"Kami sedang membuat alat untuk medis dengan bantuan nuklir." Minato memasukan nasinya kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah menyarankan kalian untuk tidak membantu pembuatan alat medis itu." Sasuke menatap Kushina dan Minato. Naruto menyadari mengapa sinarnya menjadi biru yang menandakan bahwa darah baru saja tertinggal disana. Sepertinya Nuklir itu yang membuat Kushina seperti itu.

"Apa kalian tidak keberatan jika aku memeriksa kalian saat aku sampai di rumah?" wajah Naruto tampak serius.

"Tetapi setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku. Aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini." tambah Naruto. Kushina dan Minato saling pandang, pandangannya menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka ke rumah sakit tapi mereka selalu sibuk. Jika kau bisa memeriksanya periksa saja mereka." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Jika begitu baiklah." Kushina tersenyum.

Naruto melihat tangan Kushina dan Minato yang entah mengapa mengepal sekarang. '_Aku pikir aku tidak terlambat_.' Naruto memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam tujuh malam, Naruto memakai penyamarannya yaitu rambut berwarna merah kecoklatan dan ditaruhnya di samping dengan baju berwarna merah marun yang sangat mempesona sehingga membuat semua orang memandangnya ketika dia berjalan. Naruto sengaja menggunakan gaun yang memang menarik mata agar dia menjadi bahan perhatian. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan berubah menjadi putih setelah menggunakan alat yang dikirim oleh Tou-sannya dan itu menyebabkan semua orang memang memandang kearahnya. Apalagi baju yang dipakai Naruto memang membuat dirinya tampak seksi.

Naruto mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan dengan sebuah minuman ditangannya, banyak sekali pria yang mendekatinya tetapi Naruto mengacuhkan semuanya. Membuang-buang waktu akan membuat tugasnya berjalan dengan tidak baik. Matanya menatap sekumpulan wanita dengan seorang lelaki diantara sekumpulan itu. Naruto menyeringai, '_Itu dia._'

Naruto mendekati targetnya, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna perak atau bisa dipanggil Suigetsu. Suigetsu yang memang menyukai wanita cantik, didekati oleh wanita cantik membuatnya menerimanya dengan senang hati, dia tidak tahu jika wanita cantik itu adalah dewa kematiannya.

"Apa Tuan adalah Suigetsu ilmuwan terkenal itu?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat elegan.

"Ya." kata Suigetsu dengan sangat beribawa.

"Ah... Sangat beruntung saya menemui Anda disini." Naruto tersenyum.

"Saya juga beruntung bertemu dengan Nona disini." Suigetsu mencium tangan Naruto.

"Hmmm... Saya... ingin berbicara sesuatu." senyum masih mengembang diwajah Naruto.

"Saya punya banyak waktu." Suigetsu ikut tersenyum. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Suigetsu lalu berbisik.

"Tentunya tidak disini." kata Naruto jahil.

"Tentu saja." Suigetsu langsung menyetujui, dia tentu tidak akan menolak permintaan wanita cantik.

Naruto mengeluarkan seringainya tanpa sepengetahuan Suigetsu, ketika Suigetsu membawanya ke apartemennya. '_Membujuk orang mesum tidaklah sulit._' batin Naruto ketika duduk di sofa.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Suigetsu ketika mengambil _wine _untuk mereka berdua.

"Apakah sebuah nama penting? Aku kira setelah malam ini kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi." Naruto bersandar ke kursi.

"Tentu saja, wanita cantik sepertimu pasti akan selalu ku ingat." Suigetsu duduk disebelah Naruto lalu memberikan gelas berisi _wine _kepada Naruto.

"Boleh aku meminjam kamar mandimu? Disini panas. Mungkin aku bisa membasahi sedikit leher, bahu dan rambutku." Naruto memijat lehernya membuat Suigetsu harus menelan ludahnya.

"Tentu."

"Tunggu disini." Naruto membelai wajah Suigetsu.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu menyalakan air sehingga air sedikit memenuhi bathub milik Suigetsu. Naruto membuka lemari yang ada disana dan menemukan _yukata_ disana. Naruto mengganti pakaiannya dengan _yukata_ yang ada disana, Naruto sengaja memotong _yukata_nya sehingga _yukata_ itu yang awalnya panjang menjadi menampilkan sedikit kemulusan pahanya.

Naruto mematikan airnya lalu menyisir rambutnya agar rambut palsunya tergerai, setelah itu dia memasukan sesuatu kedalam airnya sehingga airnya berubah menjadi es tiba-tiba.

"Aku mengaturnya terlalu dingin." Naruto mengambil kembali alatnya dan mengaturnya sedikit sehingga airnya kembali seperti semula walaupun batu es masih terlihat banyak disana.

"Cukup." Naruto menyelupkan tangannya disana yang membuat tangannya merasakan betapa dingin air itu.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mendekati Suigetsu.

"Maaf lama dan... aku pinjam _yukata_mu." Naruto duduk disamping Suigetsu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku suka penampilanmu." Suigetsu tersenyum dengan tangan yang berada diatas paha Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Naruto mengangkat tangan Sugetsu dari sana dan mengelusnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama disini." Naruto tersenyum kepada Suigetsu sebelum bibirnya mengecup ringan bibir Sugetsu. Suigetsu yang memang menikmatinya tentu tidak keberatan. Naruto tersenyum disela ciumannya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

Sugetsu POV

Aku tidak tahu siapa wanita ini tetapi dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang kepadaku dapat dipastikan bahwa dia salah satu penggemarku. Bermain dengannya hanya untuk malam ini sepertinya tidak akan mengecewakan.

Disela ciuman yang diberikannya aku merasakan sesuatu benda dingin di wajahku tapi aku kira itu adalah tangannya karena tadi aku merasakan tangannya dingin. Tapi... lama kelamaan rasa dingin itu seperti menembus wajahku dan menyebabkan rasa perih mengalir di wajahku. Aku merasakan rasa amis pada mulutku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman kami. Aku memandangnya dan aku melihat sesuatu berwarna merah di bibirnya.

"Apa aku menggigit bibirmu?" aku menatap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya seperti menggodaku, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu di pipiku sehingga aku merabanya dan aku merasakan cairan disana. Aku segera melihat tanganku dimana dan aku terkejut ketika melihat darah disana.

"A-a-ada apa ini?" aku berdiri lalu segera berjalan kearah kaca.

Sebuah tangan memelukku dari belakang, wanita itu sedang memelukku.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." wanita itu berbisik kepadaku.

JLEB!

"Aaaaaaaa..." aku merasakan rasa yang sangat menyakitkan dipunggunggu yang menyebakan aku langsung kehilangan keseimbanganku.

Aku melihat wanita itu yang tampak tersenyum. Tunggu! Apa yang ada ditangannya? Pisau? Semuanya tampak jelas sekarang. Dia ingin mencoba membunuhku.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa dirimu?" tanyaku sambil memegang punggungku karena aku merasakan tulangku terasa ngilu.

"Bukankah aku mengatakan kau akan melupakanku." katanya sambil berjongkok didepanku.

"He-hentikan." kataku tergagap ketika pisaunya yang dingin itu menyentuh wajahku lagi.

"Ini hanya sebentar." wanita itu menekankan pisaunya lagi kejahku dan meliak-liukannya seperti aku adalah kayu yang akan menjadi bahan seni miliknya.

"AAAAaaaaaa..." sakit itu kembali menyerang wajahku.

JLEB!

Belum saja aku berteriak dia sudah menusukan pisaunya ke bahu kananku.

"AAAaaaa... WANITA JALANG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" aku menarik tangannya dengan tanganku yang gemetar. Sepertinya dia menusuk bahuku dengan maksud memotong titik saraf yang membuat tanganku tidak kuat untuk mencengkram apapun. Aku tukar tangan kananku yang gemetar dengan tangan kiriku yang masih biasa.

"Sepertinya tangan kirimu juga."

JLEB!

"Aaaaaa..." aku kembali berteriak.

Pisau itu kembali menancap di tangan kiriku, bedanya kali ini pisau itu menembus tanganku dan dia seperti kesulitan untuk menariknya.

"Ck, pisau ini sangat nakal."

Wanita itu mengelus pisaunya lalu mengambilnya dengan paksa.

"AAAaaaa... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Kau berisik." wanita itu memegang leherku sebelum pisaunya yang berlumuran darah menyentuh leherku.

"SIAPA DIRIMU?!" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Kau tidak perlu mengetahu siapa diriku."

"Aaaa...-" dan suara teriakanku hilang seiring dengan pisau itu yang menembus kulit leherku.

"Kita buat kematianmu menjadi kematian yang sunyi." kata wanita itu berbisik di telingaku.

Aku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaraku tetapi tidak bisa, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara, sayang."

Wanita itu menggerakan kembali pisaunya di wajahku. Aku kembali merasakan perih pada wajahku dan tentunya rasa sakit dan ngilu pada luka-luka yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu.

TOK.. TOK... TOK..

Suara pintu terdengar, aku harus meminta bantuan. Tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa berteriak ataupun berjalan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Wanita itu berdiri dengan wajah kesal, dia merasa permainannya terganggu. Dia pergi meninggalkanku dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan tapi aku yakin pelayan itu akan segera mengetahui bagaimana keadaan di dalam ketika melihat _yukata_ wanita itu yang banyak bercak darah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" aku mendengar suara wanita itu malu-malu. Sial! Dia aktor yang baik. tunggu! Mengapa pelayan itu tidak berteriak? Seharusnya dia berteriak melihat banyak darah di_yukata_nya.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku. Apa aku mengganggu? Aku diminta mengantarkan alkohol." terdengar suara pelayan yang malu-malu juga.

"Aku akan mengambilnya." kata wanita itu lagi.

"Saya permisi dulu." dan suara pintu tertetutup terdengar.

"Ckckckckck... aku menyayangkan pelayan itu tidak bisa ikut bersama kita."

Wanita itu berjongkok didepanku dan menaruh alkohol yang tadi aku pesan di sebelahku dan tangannya membuka jas, baju dan celanaku sehingga aku hanya memakai celana pendek. Aku mempunyai kebiasaan memakai celana pendek. Anehnya _yukata_ yang dipakainya tidak ada noda sedikitpun.

"Sampai mana hasil seniku tadi?" wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengambil kembali pisaunya dan tanganya menari diatas badanku. Tangannya seperti mengukir sesuatu dibadanku.

Rasa sakit terus menjelajar diseluruh tubuhku, aku tidak bisa berteriak sehingga aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku dapat merasakan rasa amis darahku ketika gigiku yang terlalu kuat menggigit bibirku sehingga bibirku berdarah.

Hentikan... aku mohon... aku membuka mataku dengan air mata disudut mataku. Wanita itu melihatku lalu menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita menikmati alkohol yang kau pesan tadi." wanita itu membuka alkoholnya dan ingin meminumnya tapi dihentikannya.

"Tou-san tidak akan senang jika mengetahui aku sangat nakal hari ini. Baiklah, alkohol ini aku berikan kepadamu."

Wanita itu berdiri lalu menuangkan alkohol itu keseluruh badanku. Apakah kau dapat membayangkan apa yang aku rasakan? Seluruh badanmu penuh dengan torehan pisaunya dan sekarang luka itu tersiram dengan alkohol. Jika aku bisa berteriak, aku akan berteriak dengan amat keras. Rasa sakitnya amat sangat tidak tertahankan, aku menangis.

"Aku membersihkan lukamu dengan alkoholnya, seharusnya kau berterima kasih." wanita itu tampak sangat bahagia.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh dan kesal. Jika aku bisa berjalan, jika aku bisa memegang pisau, jika aku bisa bersuara, aku pastikan dia akan merasakan hal yang aku rasakan. Wanita itu menyeringai lalu menatap jamnya.

"Aku takut..." katanya ketika melihat tatapanku.

"Kita selesaikan sekarang. Ck, banyak sekali darahmu dilantai, seharusnya jangan dibuang-buang. Kau bisa menyumbangkannya, bukan?" tambah wanita itu dengan wajah sangat sedih.

Wanita itu menggeret tangaku dan darah mengikuti kami karena darah itu keluar dari tubuhku. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, wanita itu menyelupkan tangannya di bathub dan tersenyum lagi kepadaku.

"Sudah siap."

Wanita itu mengangkatku dan memasukanku kedalam bathub. Dan yang aku rasakan adalah rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuhku.

"Air itu akan membuat darahmu kembali membeku." kata wanita itu dengan pistol ditangannya.

Apa lagi? Lama kelamaan aku merasakan seperti jarum menusuk seluruh tubuhku dan wanita itu menyiapkan pistolnya. Wanita itu menenggelamkan kepalaku kedalam air.

Suigetsu POV END

Naruto menyelupkan kepala Suigetsu kedalam bathub dan...

DEEMM!

Suara tembakan teredam air terdengar kecil, dan perlahan air yang ada di bathup yang awalnya memang sudah merah menjadi sangat merah.

"Menyenangkan sekali." Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan pulpennya dan menyinari seluruh badannya dan pulpen itu melayang mengitari seluruh ruangan. Menghapus seluruh jejak milik Naruto. Naruto keluar dengan langkah tegas didalam penyamarannya ketika keluar. Dia menyelesaikan misinya dengan kesuksesan seratus persen.

"Aku menikmatinya tetapi sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menyiksanya. Dia tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali."

Naruto keluar dari mobil, dia bersyukur sudah mengirimkan makanan kepada Tou-sannya sebelum pergi misi tadi. Naruto melihat lagi jamnya dan disana sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam. Dia tidak tahu jika dia terlalu bersemangat tadi. Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang menunggu di ruang keluarga.

"Hehehehe... aku ada urusan tadi, Tou-san." Naruto memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu makan malam. Kau belum makan, bukan?" Kushina keluar dari dapur bersama dengan Minato yang membawa kopi.

"Ah... aku capek sekali." Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau segera pulang setelah bekerja."Minato menatap Naruto.

"Hmmm... aku akan memeriksa kalian." Naruto bangkit lalu menatap Minato dan Kushina. Kushina dan Minato saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Kau kan capek, Ai-chan." Kushina menaruh makanan di depan Naruto.

"Hanya sebentar, alatnya hanya berjalan sendiri." Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu pulpennya yang berwarna putih.

"Pulpen ini akan mengeluarkan sinar dan akan menganalisis, tapi... aku beritahu hasilnya besok. Karena pulpen ini butuh waktu berhubung ada dua pasien." kata Naruto berbohong. Karena sebenarnya pulpen itu bisa langsung menganalisisnya setelah disinar. Dia tahu akan ada pertemuan pagi ini bersama dengan Kushina dan Minato tanpa sepengetahuan Tou-sannya. Naruto hanya ingin membantu permainan yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

Naruto mengatur _setting_ yang ada di pulpennya agar pulpen itu tidak langsung menyuarakan apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina dan Minato. Setelah mengatur pulpennya, pulpen itu terbang dan menyinari dari atas sampai bawah Minato dan Kushina. Minato dan Kushina hanya diam ketika sinar itu menyinari tubuh mereka.

Naruto memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Kushina. Mereka berempat duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv.

"Jika Tou-san tahu aku makan sambil menonton, dia tidak akan percaya." Naruto tersenyum sambil memasukan makanannya kedalam mulut.

"Kau ini memang tidak patut di contoh." Sasuke melirik sebentar Naruto. Naruto hanya terkikik dan pulpen itu kembali ke tangan Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali langsung melihat hasilnya tetapi tidak jadi karena disana ada Tou-sannya dia tidak jadi.

Hari sudah semakin larut, Naruto, Kushina, Minato dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Sebenarnya ada keanehan dengan prilaku Kushina dan Minato tetapi Sasuke tidak menyadari itu. Naruto yang memang selalu mengamati tingkah laku orang lain sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah membaca hal yang disembunyikan oleh orang lain. Sedangkan sasuke hanya orang yang terlalu cuek dengan sekitarnya sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekitarnya.

Naruto mengganti bajunya dengan _yukata_nya, lalu dia memencet salah satu tombol sehingga pintu yang tersembunyi di kamarnya kembali terlihat. Naruto masuk ke dalam pintu berwarna putihnya. Setelah masuk, Naruto menggunakan jas nya dan mengambil pulpen putih yang ada di tas tak terbatasnya. Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di kursi lalu melihat secara teliti pulpen itu sebelum tangannya memencet tombol merah disana.

Pulpen itu melayang dan memancarkan cahaya berwarna hijau, lalu pulpen itu membentuk hologram yang terlihat seperti bentuk tubuh Kushina dan Minato. Pulpen itu segera memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan Minato dan Kushina.

"_Otak wanita ini mendapatkan sebuah masalah karena radiasi yang sangat besar, penyebabnya adalah alat-alat yang ada di laboratoriumnya saat meneliti nuklir. Jantungnyapun bermasalah, oleh karena itu jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat sepeti biasanya dan dia akan merasakan bahwa dia cepat lelah. Yang paling buruk dari semua adalah paru-parunya yang sudah parah sehingga dia muntah darah, itu disebabkan karena otaknya yang memang sudah terganggu sehingga membuat semua organnya berjalan tidak baik._" pulpen itu menjelaskan panjang dan lebar.

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk dan mendengarkan apa yang pulpen itu katakan lagi ketika menganalisis apa yang terjadi dengan Minato yang hasilnya tidak berbeda. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karena menurutnya penyakit Minato dan Kushina sudah terlalu jauh seharusnya mereka sudah ditangani oleh banyak para medis sekarang, bukannya meneruskan penelitian mereka yang akan terus menyebabkan penyakit mereka bertambah parah.

"Ai..."

Terdengar suara minato dari speaker yang ada di pojok atas ruangan. Naruto sedikit kaget karena menurutnya dia akan mendapatkan penjelasan pagi ini. Naruto menghela napas lalu mencopot jasnya dan keluar dari laboratoriumnya. Naruto segera memencet tombol yang ada dibawah kasurnya dan menunggu semua pintu hilang sebelum membuka pintu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Minato kepada Naruto yang memasang wajah ngantuk.

"Tidak. Silahkan masuk." Naruto mempersilahkan Minato masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Duduk dimanapun kau suka." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kamarmu bagus." kata Minato basa-basi.

"Kau bisa langsung memberitahuku apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Hahahahahaha... apa terlihat maksudku sebenarnya?" Minato tertawa hambar sedangkan Naruto menatap Minato malas.

"Kau berbohong tentang pulpen itu, bukan?" Minato duduk di salah sofa yang ada di kamar Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri.

"Sebenarnya alat yang sedang kami buat itu adalah pulpen itu." Minato menambahkan karena sepertinya Naruto tidak akan berkomentar.

"Kau akan jujur kepadaku?" Naruto duduk di kasurnya.

"Kau tidak ada basa-basinya, Naruto. Sama seperti Sasuke." Minato menatap Naruto sendu.

"Jadi?" Naruto tidak mau membuang waktunya.

"Baiklah... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Hmm... sepertinya aku harus bercerita banyak disini." Minato menyatukan kedua tangannya kemudian melepaskannya lagi sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Aku, Kushina dan Sasuke awalnya berada di divisi yang sama. Pada suatu hari kami mendengar bahwa akan ada penelitian nuklir yang akan digunakan untuk kesehatan. Kami bertiga awalnya ingin masuk kedalam divisi itu bersama-sama tetapi pemimpin kami tidak menyetujuinya karena Sasuke adalah pemimpin di divisi dulu kami." Minato menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum kembali bercerita.

"Awalnya kami merancang alat itu dan meneliti nuklir berjalan seperti biasa sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menyuruh kami untuk keluar. Dia mengatakan bahwa kami akan mati jika terus melanjutkannya, dia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemimpin. Aku dan Kushina sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa resiko yang akan kami terima akan besar karena berhubungan dengan nuklir dan alat-alat dengan kekuatan radiasi gelombang yang sangat besar. Jadi setelah mendengar itu dari Sasuke kami hanya tertawa. Sasuke terus membujuk kami tetapi kami tidak pernah mendengarkannya karena fungsi dari alat yang akan kami ciptakan akan sangat besar kegunaannya." Minato berdiri lalu mendekati jendela.

"Tepatnya... tiga bulan yang lalu kami memeriksakan diri dan dokter itu mengatakan bahwa kami sudah tidak bisa ditolong. Aku dan Kushina tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Dokter itu mengatakan paling tidak kami hanya bertahan lima tahun lagi, itu jika kami menghentikan pekerjaan kami yang sekarang dan menjalankan perawatan medis. Jika tidak, kematian akan segera mendatangi kami. Aku sudah menyuruh Kushina untuk berhenti tetapi Kushina tidak mau karena menurutnya kami memang ditakdirkan untuk menyelesaikan benda itu. Kami senang mengetahui bahwa benda itu ternyata berhasil." Minato tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Jadi? Apakah kau ingin berjanji kepadaku dan Kushina untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke? karena dia akan marah besar kepada kami. Kami akan memberitahukannya nanti. Apakah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu bahwa akhir tahun nanti aku dan Kushina akan menikah? Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya dan dia sangat senang. Kami tidak mau kesenangannya terganggu karena mengetahui kami tidak akan bertahan lama. Bahkan dia berani untuk membunuh siapapun jika mengetahui ada yang ingin menyakiti kami. Dia pernah mengatakannya dan kami tahu dia tidak main-main. Ai-chan mau berjanji?" Minato mendekati Naruto.

"Ini urusanmu dengan Tou-san. Aku tidak akan membocorkan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Naruto pura-pura tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya ada hal didalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk peduli dengan itu semua.

"Aku berterima kasih sekali." Minato tersenyum lalu mendekati pintu, dia akan pergi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Minato tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Aku ingin menolong mereka tetapi kerusakan dalam tubuh mereka sudah sangat besar dan mereka tidak mau berhenti dengan pekerjaan mereka." Naruto masuk kedalam selimutnya.

"Tou-san, apakah ini yang menyebabkanku kembali ke masamu? Untuk membalaskan dendam? Atau... apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Tousan?" Naruto berusaha untuk menutup matanya. Walaupun akhirnya dia tidak berhasil melakukannya.

To be continued

Hehehehehe... gimana? Kurang sadis ya? Tsuki kira bukannya kurang sadis tetapi kurang lama penyiksaannya. Di pembunuhan selanjutnya Tsuki bikin lama dan bikin perlawanan sehingga Naruto akan mengeluarkan seringai _devil_ nya. Hahahahahaha... *poor Naruto* Tsuki tunggu reviewnya aja ya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


End file.
